Quite Simply Put: A Crossover
by Inseiko
Summary: Some crazy fangirl (looks away and feins innocence) is picking up different characters from different series or 'dimensions' for some kind of quest that she doesn't even know the details of. *complete* woo!! The last chapter listed is actually a reference
1. If You Colour the World a Certain Way...

If You Colour the World a Certain Way... _You know, if you think about it, my bish-adopting set up the Crossover to end all Crossovers_

" Quite Simply Put: A Crossover "   
silly fic by Inseiko 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the miriad of series, characters, obscure references made within this. I don't pretend to either. Please don't sue me, I can't technically afford the internet time it'll take to post this. ^_^ 

Warnings: Extreme silliness, obscurity, crossover (as stated) Self-insertion, OOC-ness, hentai jokes, random annoying characters, plotholes, PWP, fish... 

Prologue: If You Colour the World a Certain Way... (Gundam Wing) 

(Insert song: "Haruka" by Pierrot) 

Consider this one of those improbably fics where the Gundam Wing boys are all together getting missions from the Doctors, when in reality they had little-to-no contact with the doctors and were hardly ever all five together. It's like someone expects them to be sitting in a darkened room listening to Doctor J go " Gundam Hunters, fight the future of Oz" or something. But look at me, it's the first paragraph and already I'm digressing. 

Duo Maxwell was getting groceries. Normally such a menial task would have gone to Quatre, since the Maginaks were guaranteed to help him and it wasn't really work then. But Quatre and Trowa had disappeared to go to a movie. Jurassic Love didn't sound much like Duo's cup of tea, (pun intended in full, as is the obscure reference) so he agreed to do the shopping. Hiiro couldn't be counted on to get anything interesting. (oh look, milk and bread again) As for Wufei... well, Wufei had been moping about some thing or another and Duo's innocent inquiry as to whether Wufei would like to join him was met with a biting reply and numerous Mandarin words not found in any dictionary. 

Duo enjoyed it anyway. He made his way through the crowded sidewalk with a slight bounce in his step. The armload of bags swung gently as he walked. His long brown braid flapped along behind him, while long bangs wavered alluringly over glittering amethyst eyes. 

Duo reached 'home' which was a plothole in itself. A quaint little house standing at the end of the business part of a street. He entered it and kicked the door shut behind him. " Tadaima! " he called cheerily, heading for the kitchen. 

Hiiro met him coming out of the kitchen, loading a clip into his gun as he went. " I'm going out, " he said simply. " There's a letter for you and Wufei on the counter. Nice way of keeping our cover. " 

" A letter...? " Duo raised an eyebrow. " Sorry Hiiro, but the only one of us with a stalker is you. " 

Cue Hiiro deathglare.   
Cue Duo sweatdrop. 

Hiiro left and Duo went into the kitchen. Sure enough, there on the counter was a letter addressed simply to Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei. Snatching the letter up, Duo shoved it in his pocket and quickly put the groceries away. Meandering his way around the living room furnature he knocked once on Wufei's room and entered before any call could hail him. 

" Yo, Wu, we got mail, " Duo said, then froze as he realized Wufei was not alone in the room. 

Wufei was, in fact, tied to a folding metal chair. He was gagged too, and didn't look too happy about it. (can you blame him?) Behind him stood a young woman with waist length violet hair and eyes the same colour that glittered with the evil smile on her face. She wore a blue shirt with chinese buttons across the shoulder and plain black pants over black boots. 

" Okaeri, Duokun! " she greeted in a familiar tone. He was immediately put on guard by a distinctly Canadian accent. 

" Who are you and what have you done to Wufei? " Duo demanded. 

" Why don't you read your letter and then ask questions. Wufei has already read it. He disagreed and now look at him. " She happily patted the fuming Chinese boy's shoulder. 

Duo opened the letter and proceeded to read;   


> > > _To Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei,_   
_ I am writing a huge crossover-- er... I mean._   
_ You have been selected to help save the Universe... no wait, that's_   
_ not it. Aw hell, I'm sending you on a journey, not necessarily to the_   
_ west, but in some sort of direction for some sort of purpose. That's_   
_ all I can tell you at the moment. I'll be sending you to gather some_   
_ other people to help you out on this quest. But part of the fun will_   
_ be you trying to find them yourselves. XD_   
_ I hope that you will accompany me on this journey. Thank you._   
_ Sincerely, Riva Allard_
>>> 
>>> _ PS If you refuse, I will subject you to the folding metal chair_   
_ and take you anyway. ^_^_

  
Duo finished reading and looked at Wufei. Well, the PS wasn't a joke in any case. 

" Dou...? " she inquired. 

Duo sweatdropped. " Ano... you really can't tell us anything more? " 

" I can tell you where we're going next. " 

Duo contemplated this. Finally he decided to bite the bullet and asked, " Where's that? " 

" Tokyo version CLAMP-002, circa the early ninties. We're going to get an omnyouji named Subaru Sumeragi. " The manic gleam returned to her eyes. " And deal with a certain bastard who dares even think evil things about Subaru... " 

Duo could have sworn he felt a cold breeze blow through the room. " I really don't have a choice, do I? " 

" Nope! " 

Duo sighed. " At least let me grab my gun and hat. " 

Cheerily the call followed him. " I knew you'd see it my way Duokun~! " 

** 

Next chapter: Death to the Cherry Blossom Well! 


	2. Death to the Cherry Blossoms Well!

Death to the Cherry Blossom Well!   
Chapter One: Death to the Cherry Blossom Well! (Tokyo Babylon) 

("Brilliant Future" by Okiayu Ryuutarou) 

" So let me get this straight, " Duo said, as they walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo sometime later, after Duo had left a scrawled note in purple gel pen about the situation and left with Riva and Wufei. " You know you gotta collect a whole bunch of people from different 'dimensions' but you don't know to what purpose or what you're supposed to do when you finish the list? " 

" Not a clue. " 

" Then... " Duo broke off, processing some other information. " Then how do you know that what you're doing is even a good thing?! " 

She shrugged. " Good or bad, I gotta do it. Besides, it's fun! " 

" You've got a really twisted sense of fun, girl. " 

" I know. " She paused outside a vet clinic, " ah, here we go. " She entered without another word, leaving Duo and Wufei to stare at each other on the sidewalk. 

Wufei was positively seething. " Why are we following that onna around? " he demanded. 

Duo shook his head. " She had us cornered Wu-man. Besides, we get a break and she's feeding us. For all we know these guys she's gathering up will be stronger 'n us and we can just sit back and let them do whatever we're supposed to be doing. " 

Wufei glared at him. " Doubtful. " He stalked into the clinic with Duo on his heels. 

Riva was standing at the counter talking to a secretary. As Duo and Wufei entered, a tall man with glasses and short black hair walked up to Riva and they exchanged greetings. 

Duo blinked as the man's voice reached his ears. " Zechs? " 

" That's not Zechs, " Wufei interjected bitterly, " just sounds like him. " 

" Think that's this Sumeragi person? " 

Riva handed the man an envelope. " Could you give this to Sumeragi-san for me, please? " 

" Nope. Not him. " 

" I'm meeting Subaru for lunch in an hour. I'll give it to him then. " 

" Arigatou! " Riva turned and walked past Duo and Wufei to leave the clinic. They followed immediately. Out in the street she turned to face them again and they noted with some amount of aprehension the manic glitter had returned. " You two go to the clock tower in the middle of the Tenth Street District Park and wait for Subaru. I've got something to take care of. " 

" Why should we do anything you say? " demanded Wufei stubbornly. 

" You like the folding metal chair, Wuchan? " she inquired innocently. 

Wufei fumed yet again. " I hate you. " 

" Good. mwa! " she blew a kiss that thoroughly affronted him before taking off running down the street. Soon she had disappeared into the crowd of people, and Duo and Wufei were left to themselves. 

Eventually Duo started for the Tenth Street District. " In any case, Wufei, we can't get back to where we're supposed to be without her. Come on... " 

** 

(insert song: "Trust" by Salia) 

The Tenth Street District of Tokyo was well known for it's share of strange happenings. The Park in that area was no exception. Just as Duo and Wufei entered it, they felt distinctly creepy and watched as a pillar of golden light shot into the sky. Hearing a little girl scream, Duo and Wufei took off running towards the pillar. 

Rounding a corner, Duo and Wufei ended up at the base of the pillar, which was a little girl wearing a deep navy fuku. She had thick pink pigtails bursting out of buns that looked like rabbit ears. She was screaming bloody murder with her eyes shut and a glowing crescent moon standing out on her forehead. Standing around her were four women dressed in flamboyant outfits. 

Loudmouth that he was, Duo saw it as his business to interfere. " Oi! What are you doin' to that little girl?! " 

Petz glared at him. " Get lost. This is none of your concern. " 

Duo scowled. " Come on Wufei, we can take 'em! " 

Wufei crossed his arms and scoffed. " I'm not fighting women. " 

Duo rolled his eyes. " Oh come on, look at them Wu! They're ~obviously~ crossdressers. " 

Coan clenched one well manicured fist and spun to face the two boys, her ragged black tutu rustling as she moved. " Ex-CUSE me? I'll make you eat those words! " 

And so the fight began. 

** 

(insert song: "Recollect" from Gravitation)   


> > > _Dear Subaru Sumeragi;_   
_ I am sending you on a journey. (heehee, I got it right this time)_   
_ You're not necessarily going to the west, but you will be going_   
_ somewhere, for some sort of purpose. I'm afraid I can't tell you_   
_ much right now, simply because I don't know yet. ^^ Please go_   
_ to the Tenth Street District Park to meet up with two other boys_   
_ who will be going with you. After this, part of the fun will be_   
_ trying to find the rest yourselves. I only came along this time_   
_ because there was something I wanted to do here._   
_ I hope that you will accompany me on this journey._   
_ Sincerely, Riva Allard_
>>> 
>>> _ PS If you refuse, I will subject you to the folding metal chair_   
_ and take you anyway. ^_^_

  
Subaru Sumeragi was a sweet young boy of about sixteen years of age. He had wide, trusting green eyes and thick black hair. He always wore gloves due to a curse a certain bastard had put on him when he was little. But because his sister was a queen of fashion, his gloves always worked with his outfit, so no one paid it much mind. As he walked down the street towards Tenth Street District Park, he read the note Seishirou had handed him and contemplated over what it could possibly mean. 

** 

(insert song: "Earth as a Character Gallery" from Shoujo Kakumei Utena) 

She leveled the kitana blade at his smirking face and scowled. " You're gonna be mean to Subaru in the future! Prepare to   
die! " 

" Aren't you supposed to get revenge for something _after_ it happens? " he asked serenely. 

" Logic is for sissies! " Running forward, Riva attacked Seishirou... and promptly got her ass kicked. 

** 

(insert song: "Believer" by Chantel Kreviazuk) 

Coan was kicking and scratching at Duo. (well, more like the air around Duo, but whatever) She was huffing in frustration at the lithe boy who evaded her every attack. " I'll- " claw " -show- " huff " -you- " kick " -a- " tackle.. that fails   
" -CROSSDRESSER! " 

" I'm already looking at one, obaba!! " Duo teased and graced her with agabe. He looked over to see how Wufei was doing while Coan picked herself off the ground. 

Wufei had already knocked Bertie unconscious and thrown Petz into the fountain. He was having trouble with Avery however, as the woman in orange had a whip. The very thought of hentai implications that whip had kept giving Wufei nosebleeds, and that was hindering his attacks. 

The little girl was sitting by the fountain staring at them. Her scream had finally died away, taking with it the pillar of golden light. A faint flush came to her face. " I have two handsome guys fighting for me... " she trailed off happily, " Usagi only ever gets   
one. " She giggled like the evil little rabbit she was. 

Speaking of Usagi, she and the other Sailorsenshi ended up there around that time. They didn't even have time to spout their speeches before the Four Sisters cut their losses and took off. Immediately after, Duo took off for the clock tower. " Come on Wufei, we gotta meet this Subaru person! " 

Five girls in Sailor fukus and one little girl watched them run off, completely stupified. 

" Chibiusa...? " Sailormars trailed off, " Who were those guys? " 

" I have no idea. But they saved me. " 

** 

(insert song: "A Wonderland only for You" from CLAMP in Wonderland) 

Duo and Wufei reached the clock tower, panting and gasping for breath. Duo leaned against the tower and sighed noisily.   
" Remind me to kill Riva. " 

" Hn, " Wufei managed in agreement. 

" Ano... Sumimasen? " 

" Ehn? " Duo looked up at the boy in the red coat and hat. 

Subaru smiled weakly. " I'm supposed to meet a Riva Allard here... " 

A red haired girl suddenly ran past them, in a mad dash for who knew what. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, " O-Parts! O-Parts! " in one hell of a mood killer. 

A man wearing a long black cape followed her with two children on his heels. Desperately he called after her, " Inaho-chan! " 

Duo and Subaru blinked. 

" Zechs? " " Seishirousan? " 

Wufei sighed. 

** 

(insert song: "Don't Be Discouraged" by Megumi Hayashibara) 

Riva stood up quickly and raised her fist into the air. " Victory shall be mine!! You- " she pointed at Seishirou with the same hand, " -demon born in the dark! In the name of God I seal you here! CHECKMATE!! " 

Seishirou looked at his shoulder, noting what she'd thrown at him. Flatly he said, " It's a thumb-ta-- " Said thumb-tack sucked him in and turned into a chess pawn. 

Riva dove forward and caught the pawn. Winking at no one in particular (she was alone in the room afterall) she said cutely, " Collection Complete! " 

** 

Somewhere else, Kanoe sighed and felt impending doom for the Dragons of Earth 

** 

(insert song: "My All" by To Destination) 

" Kombanwa!! " 

The three boys at the clock tower turned to watch her approach. She looked terrible, with blood soaking through her shirt and running down her arm. There was some smeared across her face and in her hair. Subaru stood in complete shock, Wufei looked disgusted, but Duo was the only one to rush forward and demand, 

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?! " 

" I got my ass kicked! " Riva replied. 

" I can see that! " 

Riva leaned against the shoulder he offered and smiled at Subaru. " Dou... Subarukun? Will you come along? " 

" She makes it sound like it really is a choice, " Wufei muttered. 

Subaru looked at him, and then at Riva. " Well, from what Duosan and Wufeisan have said, I don't really have a choice do I? Ano... I'd just like to let Hokuto and Seishirousan know before I go... " 

" I've already let Hokuto know, and as for Seishirou... " she tossed him the chess piece. " No need to worry about him any more. " 

Subaru's eyes widened as he caught the chess piece. " Seishirousan?! " 

Duo looked down at Riva. " So where to next? " 

" Well, I need to go recouperate. But I'm sending you guys to Chikyuu version Toriyama-003.7 on Heavan's Platform. Shouldn't be too hard to find who you're looking for there. " 

" Who are we looking for? " Duo asked suspiciously. 

** 

Next Chapter: Beware the Grasshopper King! 


	3. Beware the Grasshopper King!

Beware the Grasshopper King!   
Chapter Two: Beware the Grasshopper King! (Dragonball Z)   
a.k.a. The Useless Chapter

(insert song: "Hi-Ka-Ri" by Aya Hisagawa) 

Duo's question ended up being directed at a rotund little black... creature... 

Duo, Wufei, and Subaru: blink   
Mr. Popo, Dende, Piccolo, Gohan, Gokuu, Bulma, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chao-tzu, Yajirobee, and Baby Trunks: blink 

" You know, " said Duo, " something tells me that if we end up in a fight with these guys, we won't do so good as the last time. " 

" What was your first clue? " Wufei inputted sarcastically. 

" I feel a lot of lost souls, " Subaru said timidly, " there are many people dying here. " 

" Thanks Subby, that was comforting, " Duo chortled. 

" Who... are you people? " Bulma finally found the courage to ask. (Leave it to her to do it) 

** 

(insert song: "Oh What a Lovely Lina" from Slayers) 

Heavan's Platform was basically a bowl standing in the sky above the surface of the Earth. It was gilded and fancy, like a christmas tree ornament that had been sliced in half. This was where God lived -- God being a young Namekian named Dende who had been given the job out of the blue when the last Kamisama merged with Piccolo. But once Dende heard the story from the three strangers who had suddenly appeared on his platform, he took to contemplating their words. 

Being the scientific one, Bulma got a grasp of the situation first. " So let me get this straight. This Riva person has you jumping dimensions? With no visible means? " Nods all around. " Wow! " 

" So who are you looking for? " Gokuu asked. 

Shrugs all around. 

" What kind a stupid quest is this of yours? " Piccolo growled. 

" A stupid one, " Wufei growled back pointedly. 

" See, the three of us got letters to say that we were supposed to go on this quest, " Duo explained (again, but it seemed they weren't getting it) " Wu and I got one, and then she sent one to Subaru through Seishiriou. " 

Subaru sniffled and gripped the chess piece. " Seishirousan... " 

" I see, " Tenshinhan said, " this time there's no Riva, and therefore, no letter. " 

" We'd love to help you, " Kuririn stated, " but the fact of the matter is we've got our own problems to deal with. There is an evil force destroying this planet, as soon as the other warriors are done in the Room of Spirit and Time, we will be going to battle. " 

Duo rolled his eyes. " Don't we have wonderful timing? " 

" Rivasan never said there was a time limit, " Subaru said. 

" That's true... " Duo trailed off. 

" Oi! Where the hell is everyone? " an abrasive outside voice demanded. From out of the shadow of the building stepped a short man with a shock of upswept black hair that just about made up for his lack of stature. Behind him stood a boy who was slightly taller, with straight lavendar hair that hung to just past his shoulders and crystal blue eyes. 

Gokuu turned around and greeted the newcomers with a broad smile. " Hah! Vejiita! Trunks! You're finished training! " 

Vejiita glared at the taller Saiyajin. " Yeah, we are. Now who the hell are those people? " 

Gokuu scratched the back of his head as he tried to think. " They're here to look for someone. " 

" Who? " came the biting retort. 

" They don't know... " 

Vejiita looked at the outworld trio. " Then they're even more stupid than they look. We don't have time to help fools search for other fools. Now that I'm more powerful, it's time to defeat Cell. " 

" Oi, what corny dialogue. Do you actually take yourself that seriously? " Duo commented, put out by the insults from a man who only met his height by moussing his hair to the point where it was downright rediculous. 

Vejiita graced him with a glare again. 

" Please don't fight, " Subaru pleaded. 

Trunks' eyes softened at the boy's plea. " Oi, Tousan, save that anger for Cell, okay? " 

" Don't tell me what to do! " Vejiita snapped, but dropped the subject nonetheless. 

** 

(Insert song: "Kuru Kuru Mirakuru" by Shinohara Tomoe) 

Riva sat curled in the computer chair licking her wounds. No - not literally. Okay okay, I'll drop the metaphor. Riva sat curled in the computer chair wincing every time she moved. It had been worth it in the end to get that bastard Seishirou, but still... she really had gotten her ass kicked. 

Damn Seishirou... 

She wondered how Duo, Wufei, and Subaru were doing. She'd sent them to a pretty difficult point in time on Chikyuu version Toriyama-003.7. Ehn. They could handle themselves. She reached down and grabbed the next letter from the top of the stack. Turning it over in her hands she smiled despite the pain such movement caused her. It wouldn't be too long until she knew what she was doing. 

** 

(insert song: "Melancholy" by Shazna) 

" Oi, I got an idea, " Duo said. Everyone looked at him. " Why don't we tag along? I mean, Wufei's pretty good at fighting, and I've got a gun, and uh, Subaru, can you do anything? " 

" Uh, I have a little magic, " Subaru admitted. " But it's mostly for spiritual things, letting souls move on... etc... " 

Gohan shook his head. " We can't let you do that. Cell is very powerful. " 

Duo screwed up his face in thought. " Can we at least watch? See if there's any clue for who Riva wants us to recruit? I mean, we gotta do something while we're here. " 

Dende looked at Gokuu, " I don't see any problem in it. Satan and his followers have been okay so far. " 

" Dende!! " Kuririn protested. 

The Namekian shook his head. " Duo has a point. " 

Gokuu walked up to Duo. " You can ride on my back there. I doubt you can fly, " he offered. Before Duo could say anything, Gokuu scooped him up and deposited him on his shoulder. Duo blinked, then squaked as the bigger man lifted into the air. 

Piccolo gruffly offered a hand to Wufei, who gruffly accepted. 

Vejiita snorted ungracefully and took off without even looking at the outsiders. 

Trunks shot his father a dirty look and walked up to Subaru. Placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder he offered. " Would you like to ride on my back? " 

Subaru blushed and nodded. " H-hai. " 

Duo looked down at the two from Gokuu's shoulder and wrinkled his nose. " Don't tell me this is gonna turn into a Shounen Ai story. " 

" But wouldn't it be cute if it did? " interjected Riva from Gokuu's other shoulder. 

Both Gokuu and Duo nearly fell over. 

" Where did YOU come from?! " " RIVA!! " 

A letter fluttered down between Subaru and Trunks. I think we can all pretty much guess what it said. 

Duo looked at Riva in complete and utter unimpression. " So we stood around here for the past chapter for absolutely   
nothing? " 

" I told you finding them was part of the fun. " 

** 

Next Chapter: And You Thought Shounen Ai was Bad! 


	4. And You Thought Shounen Ai was Bad!

And You Thought Shounen Ai was Bad!   
Chapter Three: And You Thought Shounen Ai was Bad! (Slayers, Fushigi Yuugi, and Saiyuki) 

(insert song: "Resort Girl" by Orikasa Ai) 

At first Trunks was a little miffed at being wrenched from a life or death battle. He knew how easily little things screwed up time, being from the future and all. But after Riva assured him that they would be fine, and then broke the news to him that all he really did in the fight against Cell was die a miserable attacked-from-behind death, he was begrudgingly okay with things. Subaru did his best to comfort him, as the Omnyouji and the Saiyajin Warrior had clicked right from the start. That left Duo and Wufei to themselves. Or rather, it left Duo to himself and Wufei to himself. Wufei still hadn't quite accepted facts for what they were, and Duo found himself taking charge as unofficial leader as Riva once again left proclaiming she wasn't quite 'recouperated' yet. (True, the numerous bandages showing on her arms supported her claim) 

At the moment, they were sitting around a fire with another group of travellers, as usual, their little quest was met with some amount of disbelief. 

" So let me get this straight, " Lina Inverse said around a mouthful of fish, " You've only got one clue as to who you're looking for? " 

It was true, they only had one clue; 

_" Purple hair. "___

_"Purple hair? " Duo echoed. He looked at Trunks and sweatdropped, " Don't tell me they're ALL gonna have purple hair from now on. "___

_Riva shook her head. " No no, silly. This is just a coincidence. Now off you go to LON-001.2. Bai bai! "_

The only problem with said clue was that in the group of travellers they'd met there were two men with purple hair and one young girl who counted, since her black hair had purple in it. Riva had never said there was a limit on gender, and even if they were all male so far, if the purple hair was a coincidence... 

One of the men in question was sitting up in a tree, holding his staff to his chest and smiling at Duo unnervingly. He wore a long black cape and baggy tan pants. His hair -- a deep violet like Riva's -- was cut pageboy style, hanging straight across his forehead and around his shoulders. 

The other was a man made entirely of stone, with wild lavendar hair -- roughly the colour of Trunks' -- who wore off-white clothing and was currently nursing a mug of coffee he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. 

Lina, the girl who seemed to lead the whole party, looked at him and asked, " Whaddaya think Zel? " 

Zelgadis looked at Lina, looked at Duo, looked at Lina again and said, " I think it's stupid. " 

Duo's mind clicked. Pulling stuff from hammerspace, calling him stupid, and that voice. " Hiiro?! " 

At the same time, Trunks clicked on the attitude and voice and exclaimed, " Paikuhan?! " 

From the tree came a lilting voice that stated, " Maa, Zelgadis, I think it sounds like fun. " 

Duo looked from Zelgadis to the tree and back again, deep in thought. One thought it was fun and the other thought it was stupid. Going by track records and the sanity factor that was apparant, Duo pointed at Zelgadis and said, " I think it's you! " 

" I refuse. " 

Wufei scoffed. " Good luck. " 

From out of the blue a letter fluttered down and landed on Gourry's head. Everyone reacted to that so well. (They freaked) 

" It's GOURRY?! " Lina demanded. 

Duo spazzed and snatched the letter. " Did that girl LIE to us?! " He ripped open the letter.   


> > > _Dear Xellos Metallium_   
_ I'm sending you on a journey with my companions here._   
_ Not necessarily to the west, but you are going in some_   
_ sort of direction for some sort of purpose. I'm sure you'll_   
_ enjoy it as much as the rest of them; but this is all I can_   
_ tell you at the moment. I'm sending you with Duo, Wufei,_   
_ Subaru, and Trunks to find the others._   
_ I hope that you will accompany me on this trip_   
_ Sincerely, Riva Allard_   
  
_ PS If you refuse, I will subject you to the folding metal chair_   
_ and take you anyway. ^_^_   
_ PPS Duo, you were taking too long, so I intervened. You have_   
_ one minute before I send you all to Watase-Konan004_

  
Xellos dropped from the tree and patted Zelgadis on the head. " Poor you, you don't get to go. " 

Zelgadis grunted into his coffee. 

" She wants Xellos?! " Lina sputtered incredulously. " Pfft, she can _have_ him! " 

Xellos pouted. " Linachan, I'm hurt. " 

Gourry blinked in all confusion. So did Amelia. 

Zelgadis stated, " One minute is up, " and before he finished, they were gone. 

** 

(insert song: "Love Me" by the Hong Kong Knife) 

" Haaahhhhhhhhhh..... " Tasuki leaned over and lost all detail in his face. " I should have stayed on the mountain. " 

Nuriko smacked him across the head. " Ba-ka! " 

" Wanna make something of it, Nu~ri? " 

Nuriko reached for the nearest table, but was thwarted as our protagonists appeared and landed smack dab on his head. They all tumbled down into a pile of bodies on the floor, upon which Tasuki blinked in confusion. 

" More mikos? " he wondered aloud. 

" Who're you calling a miko?! " " Get OFF me! " " Subaru, daijoubu? " " Quit asking and just get up! " " Hai. " " I'm warning you!! " " Maa~ " " Don't even say anything Xellos. " " Demo saa- " " Get OFF before I kill you!! " 

Finally everything was sorted out and people got to their feet. 

It was at that moment a man with long fushia hair burst in weilding a weapon with a blade on each end and... a cigarette? He took offensive stance and aimed first the cigarette, then the weapon (after realising his mistake) at the group. " I heard a lady scream!! " he declared. 

Tasuki closed his eyes, leaned back, and said, " Nope, sorry, no ladies here. " This earned him another smack on the head. 

Duo sighed immensely. " Oi, this just keeps getting better and better. " 

The newcomer blinked at him in confusion. " Sanzou? " 

" What is it Gojyo? " Sanzou asked, coming up behind him. 

Wufei, Subaru, Trunks, and Xellos blinked at the blonde man in the kimono. " Duo? " 

Duo scratched his head. " Huh? " 

Confusion reigned in the room while Sanzou and Duo looked at each other. Eventually Duo 'meep'ed and fainted dead away. 

** 

(insert song: "Forest" by La'cryma Christi) 

Duo groaned and opened his eyes to a darkened ceiling over his head. He could hear distant voices, but otherwise he seemed to be alone. Sitting up he tried to recall what had happened. They'd disappeared from LON, ended up in Watase-Konan, landed on some girl, been burst in upon by some guy, then another guy came and other guy was him but not him and... ugh. His head hurt. Bringing his hand down from his forehead, it made a crinkling sound as it hit paper. Duo picked up the paper and read;   


> > > _ Dear Duo,_   
_ It's become apparant to me that Watase-Konan has_   
_ mixed with another dimension. It happens every once_   
_ in awhile. It's called a crossover. Anyway, there is_   
_ someone from the other dimension that I need you to_   
_ recruit. There are two letters next to you on the other_   
_ side. Please deliver them when you figure out who_   
_ gets them._   
_ Oh, and Duo, fainting really is out of character for_   
_ you, you might want to have Mitsukake look at you._   
_ Sincerely, Riva Allard_

  
Duo didn't look very impressed when he finished reading. Sure enough, next to him were two sealed envelopes. Much as he tried, he couldn't see through the paper to read the names inside. He would have opened them if he wasn't afraid of whatever unsaid consequences would be delivered upon him if he did. 

Duo moaned and flopped back down upon the pillow. He wanted to go home. He'd rather deal with a room full of Hiiros all glaring at him at once while 'Cry for the Dream' blared over a loudspeaker at max volume than keep going on this crazy quest. But the folding metal chair had looked damn uncomfortable. He couldn't back out even if he'd wanted to. 

The door opened and someone entered, closing it behind him. " How are you feeling? " 

Duo blinked at the shadowed figure. " Xellos? " 

" Iie, " Hakkai said with a smile, " but it's true Xellos-san and I sound alike. My name is Cho Hakkai. You fainted before I arrived. " 

" Oh... right... " Duo looked away. " I'm fine, really. Uh- my name is Duo. Duo Maxwell. " 

Hakkai continued to smile. " Yoroshiku. " 

" This bites. I mean really, we're on a quest for something that we don't even know! SHE doesn't even know! And then there's all these people sounding alike and Xellos making weird comments all the way here, and Subaru and Trunks getting along a little too well if you ask me and dammit why am I telling you all this? " 

" People like telling me things. I'm a good listener. " 

" Ah, sou... " Duo agreed. 

" You're cute, " Hakkai told him, " You're like a younger, slightly happier Sanzou. " 

" Yay for me, " commented the boy in question flatly. 

** 

(insert song: Sailormoon Battle BGM) 

Duo and Hakkai entered the main room just as two things happened: a fight broke out for some reason or another between Tasuki and Goku, and a man with long gray-brown hair and feminine features entered from the other side. 

" What's going on in here? " he asked. Five things responded to the sound of his voice. 

" Zechs? " " Seishirousan? " " Again?! " " Rezo? " and " Hori-sama! " 

All except for the five who shouted blinked in confusion. Duo could tell that this was going to be a recurring incident. There were just too many damn people that sounded like Zechs. It made it an even more good thing that Hiiro hadn't been included in this. The boy would have gone stark raving mad at the presence of this many Zechses. Duo snuck a glance at Wufei. At least nobody sounded like Treize yet. (hah!) 

Duo gripped the letters tighter and took stock of everyone in the room. Two of these people were adressees of said letters. But who? Even if he took out the people who had arrived with him. That still left Hakkai and the three people travelling with him, as well as the woman they'd landed on, the firey-haired one, and the pseudo-Zechs. How was he supposed to choose?! 

Through it all, one thought prevailed: _I hate Riva..._

** 

(insert song: "Everyone was Hungry" from Slayers) 

The other unfortunate thing about the new person meant that Duo had to explain the whole thing over again. Only this time he had to deal with inputted insults, inputted opinions, and complaints about being hungry. Eventually both Duo and Sanzou reached the ends of their tempers and yelled for everyone to shut up... in unision. 

" Kowai! " Nuriko declared. 

Next to him, Gojyo had his arm around Nuriko's shoulders and commented, " Scary as hell, I agree. " Gojyo knew Nuriko was a man, but that didn't exactly deter him. 

" Oi, " Duo grumbled at Sanzou. 

" Nan da? " Sanzou grumbled back. 

Duo shoved a letter at him. " Betcha this is yours. " 

Sanzou took the letter and opened it. He quickly skimmed it. " You're wrong. " He jerked his head at Tasuki, " It's his. " 

Tasuki blinked. " ... mine? " 

Sure enough, the letter was adressed to Tasuki and cited the same message. They'd found one, now the only question was who the other letter was for. 

" Well, " said Trunks reasonably, " It would have to be for one of these four, right? Since Tasuki is from Watase-Konan. " 

Subaru nodded in agreement. 

Goku looked up from his food and wondered, " But which one of us? " 

A slow smile spread across Gojyo's face. " You say this Riva is a woman, eh? " 

" Well, yeah, " Subaru said. 

" I'd say 'girl' more like it. She's awfully short, " Duo pointed out. (-_- gee thanks) 

Gojyo leaned forward and snatched the other letter from Duo. " If a woman is involved, then there's no question the letter is for me. What woman in her right mind would want these three? Er, well, no offense Hakkai, but I draw more nice gals than you. Goku's a stupid monkey- " 

" HEY! Who're you calling a stupid monkey? Erokappa! " Goku shouted in indignation. 

Gojyo smiled and continued regardless, " -and Sanzou's Sanzou. Logic dictates the letter is for me. " He began to tear the envelope open. A quick read and his face fell. He scoffed. " Well whaddaya know. " He turned the paper around and teased with a big smile. " Sanzou-sama, you lady killer. " 

Duo fumed. He'd been right in the first place. 

Sanzou didn't look too impressed. " Ore...? " 

" Hasn't anyone ever told you logic is overrated, Gojyo? " questioned Riva, sitting suddenly on the other side of him from Nuriko. Smiling in the way that made Duo and Wufei instantly aprehensive she cheerily gave them their next destination, " Tokyo version 108.1. Ikimasu! " 

** 

Next Chapter: Capture the Song Card! Beware of ASK! 


	5. Capture the Song Card! Beware of ASK!

Capture the Song Card! Beware of ASK!   
Chapter Four: Capture the Song Card! Beware of ASK! (CardCaptor Sakura and Gravitation) 

(insert song: "Catch You Catch Me" by Gumi) 

Sakura Kinomoto was a happy, genki, elementary school student... who was more often than not running late in the mornings. It was for this reason her father had seen fit to give her rollerblades. She was in the middle of making a mad dash around the house, her brown hair flying about her face and into her vibrant green eyes. She reached for her fuku, her breakfast, her skates, her lunch... she ran past the table where her brother was just in the process of calmly sitting down to breakfast. Skidding to a stop, Sakura looked back and demanded, 

" Oniichan! You're gonna be late!! " 

Touya Kinomoto grinned evilly at his sister and pointed at the clock behind him. 

Sakura stared. She did a double take. It was only after the words, " I set your clock ahead an hour to help you get ready early, " left her brother's mouth did she get mad. 

" ONIICHAN!! " 

Touya ate his breakfast in gleeful evilness. Sakura sat across from him and glared as she ate. 

" Oi, Monster. Your face will stay that way you know. " 

Sakura stuck her tongue out. " If anyone is a monster here, it's YOU. O-MA-E, " she reitterated, drawing out the word in an effort to make him understand. 

" Heehee. " 

** 

(insert song: "Reset" by Rina Chinen) 

Goku clung to Sanzou around the taller man's middle and vehemently shook his head, wailing his protests and generally making a scene. Sanzou suffered through it to a certain extent, until finally the paper hallissen/tessen/fan/whatever you want to call it emerged and smacked Goku directly across the head. 

" Bakazou! I'm not even going to be gone for very long! Now shut the hell up and stay here with Hakkai and Gojyo! " 

Duo raised an eyebrow. " This guy's a buddhist monk? " 

Hakkai sweatdropped. 

" So says the 'God of Death' in priest's clothing, " Wufei retorted. 

" Saa, appearances can be deceiving, " Xellos added happily. 

** 

(insert song: "Rose and Release" by Masami Okui) 

" Tell me again why you tagged along this time? " 

Riva blinked at Duo. " I told you, I have something to take care of here. " 

Duo frowned. " You're not gonna get your ass kicked again, are you? " 

" Nah, " she brushed it off. " This time it'll be eeeaaasssyyyy... " 

" Famous last words, " muttered Sanzou. 

Duo looked at Sanzou, then at Tasuki. " By the way... don't you think Sanzou and Tasuki look a little out of place? " He pointed at their rather noticeable attire. 

" Sou... " Riva trailed off. " I guess we'll have to get them a change of clothes. At least Trunks changed before tagging along. " 

" Yeah, skintight blue spandex and funny armor weren't really his style, huh. " 

" Hurry up Monster, or you'll be late despite my efforts. " 

Tasuki perked up. " Woohoo!! " He took off running ahead and rounded a corner with a gleeful, " CHI-CHI-RI~!! " Glomp. 

" Houee?? " Sakura stared at the orange haired man in the blue trenchcoat who had just glomped onto Touya's back. Touya looked something between confused, annoyed, and utterly unimpressed. 

The rest of Tasuki's group rounded the corner and sweatdropped en masse. 

" Please excuse him, he's mistaken your brother for someone else, " Riva apologized. 

" Ohaiyou Gozaimasu, Sakurachan. " 

Sakura turned away from the strange people (including the one still glomped onto her brother) and greeted Tomoyo as her friend walked up to her. " Ohaiyou Tomoyochan. " 

Tomoyo caught up and shook her long black curls from her shoulders. " Your brother seems very popular today. " 

" Uh... yeah... he does... " 

" Sakurachan, are you free tonight? " Tomoyo asked. She held out two tickets. " My mother aquired these through a business deal, I would like you to come with me. It's for a concert with a new band called Bad Luck. " She smiled as Sakura took the tickets. " I have enough for you and I to go, as well as Touya and Yukito. " 

Stars appeared in Sakura's eyes. " Yukitosan!! " 

" Ohaiyou! " 

A visible shiver ran though Duo. " Oh GODS. It's that woman from the park!! " 

Wufei looked shocked. " The crossdresser? " 

Touya glared at that one. " You wanna say that again? " 

Riva giggled at the rampant confusion and pulled tickets like Tomoyo's from thin air. " Sou da! I'm treating you all to a concert while we're here. Soshite! " She walked up to Yukito and handed him an envelope. " This is for you. " 

Yukito blinked behind his glasses. " For me...? " He started to hand it back. " Gomen nasai, I'm not interested in Love Letters. " 

" Awhn, " Riva took it back. 

Duo and Wufei's jaws dropped to the sidewalk. She was letting someone _refuse_?! 

" Da-chan will be so disappointed. " She pulled out another envelope. " This is from me. It's not a love letter. " 

Duo and Wufei turned white and fell over. A breeze ran past, into which they faded to dust and blew away. 

Sanzou smacked them both. " Cut that out! " 

** 

(insert song: "Sleepless Beauty" by Nittle Grasper) 

The Auditorium was steadily filling with people as the group took their seats all in a row. Subaru and Trunks sat together with Yukito, who sat next to Touya, who couldn't seem to get Tasuki to detach from him. Tasuki, being out of his niche, seemed to need something to cling to that was familiar, and the tall dark-haired boy with Chichiri's voice seemed to do the trick. Somewhere in between the morning meeting and here they had found Tasuki and Sanzou less conspicuous clothing. Sanzou and Duo sat together, despite their rocky beginning they seemed to be getting along all right. Funny how being thrown together by a crazy girl with letters inviting them on strange quests to do stuff made unlikely allies of people. 

Speaking of Riva, she had disappeared at the doors, citing that she had to go take care of the aforementioned 'something' before the concert started. 

So, as it was, the seating arrangement went thus: Aisle-Trunks-Subaru-Yukito-Touya-Tasuki-Xellos-Sanzou-Duo-Wufei-Tomoyo-Sakura-empty-empty-empty-Aisle. 

Tomoyo looked past Sakura at the three empty seats. " One of those is for Rivasan, but I wonder who will sit in the other   
two. " 

By the magic of good timing, the occupants of the two seats in question approached the row at that moment. One was a tall man blatantly wearing a gun in a holster under his arm. He had his long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. He gave off the aire of a policeman or secret service agent or something. The other was a shorter man, who looked more like a boy. He had messy green-black hair and bright eyes half hidden under a baseball cap. 

" Harou Rediiz, " (1) the tall man greeted cordially in bad English. Lapsing back into Japanese he inquired politely, " May we sit here? " 

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled like the little girls they were and said it was okay. 

However, it was not okay with Wufei. The chinese pilot got to his feet and turned an accusing glare on the man with the bad English. " Treize?! How dare you show your face he-- uh? " He blinked, taking in the blonde hair and the gun aimed at his nose. " You're not Treize... " 

Duo leaned forward and glared at Wufei. " Who was acting all haughty for not mistaking any of the pseudo-Zechs earlier? " he said sardonically. 

The man in the cap waved his hands in a plea for peace. " Maa maa! Let's all be friends ne? Friends! No need to fight over a case of mistaken identity! " 

Subaru blinked in surprise and stood up. Looking down the row he trailed off, " Boku... " 

The other man blinked too. 

Subaru continued, " My voice...? " 

" What a coincidence!! My names Ryuuichi! What's yours? " 

" Subaru Sumeragi. " 

" Nice to meet you Subarukun! " 

Subaru bowed. " Pleased to meet you. " 

Thus, peace was restored. At least in that area of the auditorium. 

** 

(insert song: "No Style" from Gravitation) 

The members of the band ASK were tuning their instruments and generally looking innocent. But we all know the truth, so let's get to the point before we start feeling sorry for them. 

" Anyone who's mean to Shuuichi Shindou must pay! " 

" Yuuki Eiri?! " 

One hand went to the back of Riva's head. " Oh come now, that's one voice that shouldn't be confused with mine. " 

The lead singer of ASK (oh my, I seem to have forgotten his name) pulled a white and red ball out of nowhere and shouted,   
" WHEEZING! I CHOOSE YOU!! " 

Riva watched the ball land at her feet and do absolutely nothing. Looking back up with an evil grin she said. " Oh come now, there's no proof that Wheezing was Wheezing in the Japanese version. And no mixing characters without my say! If you could do it at will, what would have stopped Sei-bastard from pulling a kitana and calling me a Takatori? Or sucking the blood of the nearest redhead and kicking my ass THAT way? huh? " 

" What the hell are you talking about? " 

" Nothing you need to concern yourselves with! Now retract all the mean things you ever have and ever will say about Shuuichi and let Bad Luck have the spotlight or I'll make sure your next record is an endless repetition of 'Love and Peace! Love and Peace! Love and Peace! Love and Peace! " 

Needless to say, Riva won. For while Vash the Stampede is very cool, no one would buy a record consisting of that three word phrase being repeated for a full fourty-five minutes. 

** 

(insert song: "Glaring Dream" from Gravitation) 

" I'm ba~ack! " Riva called, running down the aisle towards the row. Stopping at the row she asked sweetly, " Did you miss me? " 

This was met with a number of no's. None of which Riva paid any heed. 

" Excuse me, " said Riva to the man with the gun. " Can I get to my seat please? " 

" Oh, of course, " said K, standing to allow her to pass. 

Riva abruptly froze, turned, and glomped him with a, " WAI! " The row blinked in unision. Looking up at K with stars in her eyes, Riva said, " I adore your voice!! It's a mystery why you don't do any singing! " 

K smiled. " Sank yuu. " (2) 

" She's... " Duo trailed off in disbelief. 

" ... shameless. " Sanzou concluded for him. 

** 

K-san no translation notes ^_^   
(1) Hello Ladies   
(2) Thank You 

** 

Next Chapter: Battousai ga Shinde iru? Nanda Koitsu?! 


	6. Battousai ga Shinde iru? Nanda Koitsu?!

Battousai ga shinde iru? Nanda koitsu?!   
Chapter Five: Battousai ga Shinde iru? Nanda Koitsu?! (Rurouni Kenshin)   
(Battousai is Dead? What the Hell?!) 

(insert song: "Believe in" from Saiyuki) 

When the genki pink haired lead singer of Bad Luck bounded up to Ryuuichi and greeted him several things happened. Duo sighed, sensing what was coming, Touya blinked, as the voice was familiar, and Tasuki glomped. Not being one to miss a beat, Shuuichi glomped back. 

" Shindoukun... you really shouldn't be glomping the fans... " protested Sakano. 

Duo sighed again. " Yo, Zechs, or whoever the hell you are, " he greeted as he walked past, heading for the bathroom. 

Sakano, having misheard what Duo said, turned bright red, spun, and fell over. 

Subaru leaned over and studied him intently. " Daijoubu? " 

" Ah... hai... " 

" Maa- " Touya interjected upon the various little conversations going on. Now that Tasuki had detached it was time for him to make a clever exit. " I need to be taking the girls home. " He reached out a hand to Yukito and gently touched the smaller boy's face. " Yuuki, you be careful, alright? " 

" Hai! Don't worry about me, Touya. " 

Wufei shot Riva a dirty look. " This is a shounen ai story, isn't it? " 

" Don't look at me! " she protested happily. Looking up she asked, " Dou, K-chan, what do you think? " 

Sanzou nodded in approval. " Finally, she's chosing someone reasonable. You never know if we're going to need that firepower. " 

" We don't even know what we're doing yet, " Trunks pointed out. 

K smiled down at Riva. " I see _no puroburem_ in Ryuuichi taking a vacation and going with you. " He handed the letter back. 

As a collected group, everyone fell over. 

Shuuichi blinked from where he was still glomping with Tasuki. (ohh that sounds bad, ne? ^^) " Ryuuichi's going on a trip? " 

** 

(insert song: "Kizuna" from Zetsuai) 

In the middle of a bamboo stand Riva sat herself on the ground and was deep in thought for a long moment. While she did so, every one else stood around and waited, having nothing better to do afterall. Those with brighter dispositions chatted, while those with less sunny dispositions glared at alternate things. Riva, the others, each other, the sky, the ground, anywhere was good, so long as they were glaring. 

" Yo~ushi!! " Riva declared finally. She got to her feet and stood in some sort of a victory pose. Apparantly what she'd been thinking about had resolved itself in her mind. She bounded over to Duo and handed him an envelope. " Here's the letter. Your hint this time is: Battousai. " 

" Battousai?! " Duo squeaked. 

Sanzou raised an eyebrow, not knowing his voice could go that high. 

" Hai! Battousai da. Ja na! " 

Staring at the empty space where Riva had been, Duo muttered, " Have I mentioned I hate her? " 

" Kora! What are you people doing here? This is private property! " Everyone froze as a number of regally dressed Samurai came upon them. The one in the lead levelled a halbard at Duo's nose and demanded. " Well? Answer me! " 

Duo sneezed and cut his nose on the halbard's blade. 

** 

(insert song: "Apocalyptic Strings" from Ayashi no Ceres) 

Riva stood in the middle of a dark room. Placing one hand on her hip she raised the other into the air. " Ano! Mittsu dake Shitsumon ga arima~su! " 

" Ho~? " inquired a voice from the darkness. " Yottsu, deshou? " 

" O-kay! Hitotsu! Anata-sama no namae wa K desu ka? " 

Somewhere in the darkness, a tall man with glasses sweatdropped. " Iie, sugi? " 

" Futatsu! Eigo de hanashite kudasai ne~? " 

" Sou.. douzo, sugi? " 

" Third! What happens after they get the tenth person? " 

The glasses were adjusted and a smirk sounded in the dark. " You go searching for eleven through sixteen. " 

" Ah- sou... " She thought on this. " Fourth! How many are we looking for again? " 

" Seventeen. " 

" This is gonna be one helluva crossover. " 

** 

(insert song: "Welcome" by Boa) 

Duo grumbled and rubbed at the bandaid on his nose. He sat cross-legged and kimono clad on a tatami mat in the middle of a ring of samurai he swore all were leering at him. Thank the gods Ryuuichi had a bandaid stored in hammerspace, otherwise his nose might still be bleeding. 

" Maxwell-dono, " said the samurai lord at the head of the room. " Kindly tell me what you were doing standing around on my property wearing strange clothes. Are you youkai? " 

" Iya... no. We're not youkai. Well... no. No youkai. We're here actually, searching for someone. But we don't have a name, we only have one clue. " Duo rubbed the back of his head and came to the conclusion that he felt even more like a moron everytime he told someone that. 

" What clue is this? " 

" The word 'battousai.' " 

That word alone started the samurai murmuring amongst themselves. The lord raised a hand to command silence and informed Duo quietly, " That era of our history is over with. The battousai are dead. " 

" Dead?! " Duo repeated the word in disbelief. 

** 

(insert song: "Ano oka no mukou ni" from Saiyuki) 

" Dead?! " the word sounded again in the still morning air. 

Duo nodded miserably. " Not only that, but 'battousai' was the term for proficient warriors. There were at least two that he knew of. " He buried his face in the space between his chest and the knees he had curled to it. 

" Battousai? " 

Duo steeled himself for whoever the outside person would be mistaken for, but was relieved when nothing happened. Looking up, he met the purple eyes half hidden beneath shaggy orange hair and asked, " You know anything about it? " 

" That I do, though I wish I did not, de gozaru. May I ask why you seek a battousai? " 

So Duo outlined the whole stupid story again. Only this time he had to deal with the input of eight other people. At the end of the tale, the stranger pondered it at length. 

" A strange story indeed de gozaru... " he said. " May I see the letter you speak of? " 

Duo handed it over. " Sure, go ahead. " He watched as the red-head started to tear it open. " Oi! Hold on a-- " Too late, as the letter had already emerged and was in the process of being read. 

" Hm, just as I thought. " he turned the letter around when he finished with it. " This letter is for me. My name is Kenshin Himura; in the war I was known as Hitokiri Battousai. " 

Duo gaped. Then snatched the letter. Sure enough, Kenshin was right.   


> > > _ Dear Kenshin Himura_   
_ Please excuse my recalling your past to send these guys to find_   
_ you. I had to make it at least a little difficult to find you. ^_^_   
_ I'm sending you on a journey, not necessarily to the west, but_   
_ in some sort of direction for some sort of purpose. That's all I_   
_ can tell you at the moment. I'll be sending you to gather some_   
_ other people to help you out on this quest. But you are the tenth,_   
_ therefore concluding the core group._   
_ I sincerely hope that you will accompany me on this journey._   
_ Sincerely, Riva Allard___
>>> 
>>> _ PS If you refuse, I will subject you to the folding metal chair_   
_ and take you anyway. ^_^_

  
Duo fumed at the letter. " Next time I'm asking if we can just open the letter straight off. " 

** 

Next Chapter: Subaru's Shining Thing 


	7. Subaru's Shining Thing

Subaru's Shining Thing   
Chapter Six: Subaru's Shining Thing (Shoujo Kakumei Utena) 

(insert song: "Watashi wa Koneko" by Megumi Hayashibara) 

A number of words not meant for young ears filled the air, followed by, " What do you _mean_ no more letters? " 

Riva blinked, as if completely perplexed by Duo's outburst. " Exactly what I said. Now that there's ten of you, there will be no more letters. To find the rest we have to use other methods. " 

" Like what? " Subaru asked. 

Duo moaned and buried his head in his hands. He could only imagine. 

Some short time later... 

" NO! " 

" Aw come on Duo! " 

" NO... NO! " 

" Da-ka-ra~... " 

" NO WAY! " 

" Okay fine. " Riva turned her back to him. " Ryuu-chan. The chair please. " 

Mr. Hammerspace himself immediately produced a folding metal chair from nowhere. 

" Hey hold on a minute here! " Duo protested vehemently. " I never said I wouldn't come along - I just said that I don't wanna go undercover at some crazy school where people wear puffy sleeves and sword fight and and and... " 

" Oi oi, without a letter we need a way to cover more ground. Sending the younger members undercover at Ohtori Academy in Saitou-003.25 is the perfect way to do so. " Riva held out the green uniform again. " Do it or I make you wear the girls' fuku... AND bind you to the folding metal chair... AND let Xellos have his way with you. " 

Duo cringed. 

" I'd rather have Trowa, but I'll take what I can get, " Xellos said serenely. 

" So we've upgraded from Shounen Ai to Yaoi in the transition as well? " Trunks inquired. 

Kenshin blinked. " Uh-? " 

** 

(insert song: Overture from Shoujo Kakumei Utena) 

So it was that when the next morning dawned bright and sunny at the Ohtori Academy, there were new students and a new teacher to introduce. All the female students enjoyed the prospect very much, as all but one of the new additions were male. 

'Genjo-sensei' stood at the front of the auditorium of students and cleared his throat. " I'm your new teacher for this term, Genjo Sanzou, and these are your new classmates. Get along with them. " Sanzou sat down. 

Duo shot him a dirty look. " Aren't you supposed to introduce us, sensei? " 

" Oh... right... " Sanzou stood back up and glared at the other teachers giving him funny looks. He indicated the row of new students and cited their names in order. " Duo Maxwell, middle school, Subaru Sumeragi, middle school, Trunks Briefs, university, Yukito Tsukishiro, high school, Kenshin Himura, university, Ryuuichi Sakuma, high school, Tasuki, high school, Wufei Chang, middle school, and Riva Allard, also middle school. " 

" I thought you were in high school with me, " Tasuki said, furrowing his brow. 

" Sanzou said I was too short for it to be believeable and stuck me in the middle school. " Riva explained. 

" Ah. " 

The Vice Principal stood up and adressed the student body. " Alright, that's it everyone. You may all go to class now. " 

Riva grabbed onto Duo, Subaru, and Wufei. " Middle School it is!! Come on boys!! " 

" We'll see you and Yukito at lunch, okay Subby? " Trunks called, standing beside Kenshin. 

" Hai! " Subaru called back. 

Yukito, Tasuki, and Ryuuichi headed for the high school section. Trunks and Kenshin headed off. This left Sanzou by himself with the other teachers. 

The guidance counsellor walked up to him and inquired, " The boy with the braid... is he your son? Are you related? " 

Sanzou frowned. " No. " 

" Oh really? You sound very much alike. " 

** 

(insert song: "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benetar) 

" Hey look! " Wakaba stood up and pointed across the cafeteria. " It's the new students! " 

Utena, Miki, and Anshii looked, and sure enough, the four new middle school students were just entering. Wakaba got all starry-eyed and sighed, " Kakkoii~ " 

Duo was scowling. " No clues at all? " 

" Nope. " 

" Subaru~u! " sounded a call from across the vast room. 

Subaru looked and noticed Yukito hailing him from a table surrounded by High School students. " Hai! " he called back in acknowledgement and after a parting bow to Duo, Wufei, and Riva, headed in that direction. Halfway there, though, he ran into someone and stumbled back a few paces. Catching himself, he bowed quickly and cried, " Sumimasen!! " 

A chuckle sounded, followed by an, " It's alright. " 

Subaru blinked. " Seishirousan? " He looked up at the tall man with the long red hair and blinked again. Nope, not Seishirou... just another addition to the long list of men who sounded like him. Subaru noted that he, like some other students he'd seen, didn't wear the normal uniform. He looked regal... almost like a prince. Subaru blushed. 

" Oi, Subarukun, daijoubu? " Trunks was suddenly at his side, gracing Touga with a suspicious look. 

" Ah... hai. It was my fault anyway. " 

Touga smiled and shook his head. " I should have been watching where I was going. " 

Trunks rolled his eyes as Subaru opened his mouth to protest. " Whatever. Let's just go before Yukito starves to death, okay Subby? " He headed for their table with Subaru in tow. 

" See you again... " Subaru said shyly. 

Having watched the whole exchange, Duo looked queasy. " This is Shounen Ai. " 

Riva turned and headed for an empty table with her arms behind her head. " Can I help it if the poor boy's still got lingering attachment to Sei-bastard? " 

Duo sighed and followed her. " You know, you didn't have to show him the chesspiece. " 

" I guess that was a lapse in judgement... " 

" Baka na onna. " 

" Oh Wufei, you are still here. " 

" Urusai! " 

** 

(insert song: "Gojyo and the Setting Sun" from Saiyuki) 

The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the hall, intermingling with the oohs and ahhs of the student spectators. (most of them female) As each white clad student was defeated, a sharp feminine voice would shout out, " Sugi! " and the cycle would begin anew. 

" They're very talented, ne? " Subaru commented, resting his chin on his folded arms. 

" Yeah... why don't you go join them, Wufei? " Duo inquired. " You sword fight. " 

" I don't fence, " Wufei replied curtly. " Besides, the instructor is a woman. " 

Duo rolled his eyes. " Heaven forbid. " He looked around. " Ehn, where's Riva? " 

" She's talking to the dark haired boy from Mathematics who sounds like K-san, " Subaru said. 

" The one the girl was calling 'Onion Prince'? " 

" Yeah, that's him. " 

Duo shook his head sadly and went back to watching the fencing match. " That instructor chick sounds like the girl with the pigtails in the park where we met you Subaru.... kindof... " 

Wufei scowled, " Yukito sounds like the crossdresser from the same park. K and this 'Onion Prince' sound like Treize. Zelgadis sounded like Hiiro. EVERYONE sounds like Zechs. Yukito's friend and the singer from that band sounded like Tasuki's friend... " 

" You'd think this was some fic written by a Seiyuu Otaku, " Duo muttered. 

" Ano... " 

" Yeah Subby? " 

" ... nandemo. " 

** 

Next Chapter: Swords and Shounen Ai 


	8. Swords and Shounen Ai

Swords and Shounen Ai   
Chapter Seven: Swords and Shounen Ai (Shoujo Kakumei Utena) 

(insert song: "Toki wo Koete" by Shoko Inoue) 

Ohtori Academy was a school famous for it's expansive, labyrinth campus. Amazingly enough, students never seemed to get lost, however. The School was like a city in itself, having classes from first-year elementary to high-level university. Uniforms were a plain green, hovering somewhere between aquamarine and olive, and girls wore a red ribbon around their necks. The only exceptions were those members of the Student Counsil, who got white uniforms, and a certain student who lived by her own rules. 

It was in a quiet wing on balcony where Trunks decided to have a little meeting with Subaru to see how things were going in the middle school. He stood at the railing, leaning over slightly and watching Yukito happily join in on the archery club. The wind playfully teased his unbound lavendar hair. 

" Konnichiwa, Trunkskun, " Subaru greeted, standing next to him at the railing. 

" How are things in the middle school? " 

" Good, " the younger boy answered, " Riva and Duo make friends fast. Wufei is, well, he's himself. We have a few people pegged as possibly being who we're looking for. Whenever Duo queries Riva about who's really behind all this or anything to do with the quest she avoids it. I don't think Sanzou can go for much longer before killing some students. " 

" What about you? " 

" Me? " Subaru blinked. 

" I don't like that Student Counsil President. I've seen him around, he seems to be a bit of a womanizer, if you ask me. " Trunks looked sympathetically at the younger boy. " I understand, Subby, that you see Seishirou but-- " 

Subaru's gloved hands had pulled into fists on the balcony rail. " Rivachan... explained to me, why she did what she did... but I still... still... " He jerked away from Trunks' touch. " Gomen nasai. I've told you what's going on. I'm meeting Kiryuu-sempai at the kendo club... " 

Trunks smiled dangerously. " What a coincidence, 'Kiryuu-sempai' also invited me. He'd heard from Kenshin that he and I are swordsmen ourselves. " He pushed away from the balcony and escorted Subaru from the balcony. " How 'bout I show him how it's done, ah? " 

** 

(insert song: not present) 

" Did you hear? Did you hear? " A-ko inquired cheerily. 

B-ko wavered a prop sword. " How dare you challenge me in my own kingdom! I will destroy you, dark knight from the outside world! " 

A-ko spun on her toe. " You are so relaxed here in your familiar environment. Can you do that? " 

Feigning injury, B-ko staggered towards A-ko. " Augh, you got me! I can't believe it! " 

A-ko pointed a patronizing finger. " Be careful, outsider, those familiar still have an advantage, Can you win? Can you? " 

Utena closed her locker door. " I'm not dueling today. " 

** 

(insert song: "Wounded Wings" by Ikebukuro) 

Juri observed the kendo club with an impassive face. " Funny, I didn't think Touga liked boys... " 

Miki blinked at the scene across the room. " Ara? That's Sumeragi-kun. He told me in Biology that Touga reminds him of someone he used to know. " 

Utena walked up to them with Anshii and commented, " Touga will go for anything with two legs that's willing. Trunks-sempai isn't very pleased, I heard. " 

Juri nodded. " I'm sitting in because I heard Trunks and Kenshin were going to be doing a demonstration. They're both experts, or so Kenshin says. " 

" I wonder if they will become duelists, " said Anshii with a small smile. 

No one could comment as Trunks and Kenshin each entered the ring at the middle of the students. All attention in the room was on them. 

Kenshin got into stance and stated formally, " Hiten Mitsurugi ken no Himura Kenshin. " 

Trunks pointed the kendo sword, which was far lighter than what he was used to, at Kenshin with one hand and shrugged.   
" Self taught swordsman, Trunks Briefs. Sorry Kenshin, it's the best I can do to honor your traditions. " 

Kenshin nodded and led the attack. 

" Wai! I love sword fights!! " Riva exclaimed. " First fencing and now kendo... this school kicks ass! " She stood on her tiptoes and peered over the crowd. 

Miki smiled at her. " You like swords, Rivachan? " 

" Hai hai! Very much! " She laughed. " Last time I tried using one I got my ass kicked tho. " She looked back across the room at Subaru, who was standing next to Touga. " It's kinda my fault I guess that Subbykun's sad. " 

" What was your first clue? " Duo muttered. 

** 

(insert song: "Gessekai" by Buck-Tick) 

Sanzou frowned at his scrawled markings on the blackboard. He could see that relying on the 'students' wasn't going to get them out of here anytime soon. He'd narrowed the possibiliteies down to the student counsil members and a few other students. So the possibilities ran as such: 

Kiryuu Touga, Arisugawa Juri, Kaoru Miki, Kiryuu Nanami, Tenjou Utena, and that boy in the math class that Riva liked so much. 

He'd already ruled out the student council vice president, since the boy had been expelled before they got there. He crossed off the Math-boy, since he couldn't remember his name and therefore decreased his value. He crossed off Nanami, Utena, and Juri, going by the pattern that so far they'd all been male. That left two names. Kiryuu Touga and Kaoru Miki. 

" We believe it to be Miki, " Yukito commented, sitting himself down on Sanzou's desk. 

Ryuuichi nodded in agreement. 

" Why? " Sanzou asked. 

" Touga-san is one of those people with the reoccuring voice. Nobody so far has had that voice. Going by patterns, it shouldn't be him. " Ryuuichi pointed out. 

" Besides, " Yukito amended. " Trunks doesn't like him around Subaru. " 

Sanzou vehemently crossed off Touga and circled Miki. " Kaorukun it is. Let's go find Riva and the others and get the hell out of here. " 

Yukito cheerily quoted, " 'Kaorukun'? It's good that you enjoyed your role as teacher, Sanzou-san. " 

" Shut up. " 

** 

(insert song: "Knock 'em Out" by Move) 

The practice sword went flying and the victor stood with the tip of his sword resting on his opponents forehead. The crowd went wild, having been captivated by the beautiful duel between the two new students. 

Trunks lowered his sword and offered a hand to Kenshin. " Good match. It's not often I get to fight a good opponent like   
you. " 

Kenshin took his hand and stood. " Arigatou. " 

" Very good, " Touga commented, leaving Subaru's side and walking up to them. He picked up and tossed Trunks a kitana.   
" Why don't you fight me and we'll make things more interesting? " 

Trunks eyed him cautiously as the president picked up his own kitana and shed his uniform shirt. " I thought fighting was forbidden on school grounds. " 

Touga shrugged. " There are exceptions to every rule. " He unsheathed the sword and lunged. 

Trunks blocked with the sheath and threw Touga back. In the second he had before Touga attacked again, he had unsheathed the sword and tossed the sheath to Kenshin. If he could beat Kenshin in a sparring match, beating this long haired playboy shouldn't be hard at all. 

So it was that a loud chorus began singing 'Knock 'em Out' instead of Move and Subaru was suddenly seen wearing a red dress with green trim, and Trunks received power from a floating, glowing, upside down castle to defeat Touga. 

Actually, everyone stayed the same, and Trunks won in a simple case of strength paired with skill. He disarmed Touga and caught the other's sword as it hit it's descent. Noting Sanzou, Yukito, and Ryuuichi entering, Trunks handed the kitana back to him and said, " Sorry Touga, I don't think I'll be around for a rematch. " He sheathed his sword and handed it off to a random student. " Subaru, Kenshin, let's go. " 

Utena looked at Juri. " What did he mean? Not being around for a rematch? " 

Juri furrowed her brow. " I'm not sure. " 

" Ara? " Utena looked around. " Where's Miki? " 

** 

(insert song: "Route Venus" from Sailormoon) 

Riva pulled an envelope from the air and handed it to Miki. " This is for you. " 

Duo's jaw dropped yet again. " I thought you said -- I mean - and - letter -and- but - the- " 

Wufei smacked him. 

" You said no more letters!! " 

" I meant at the beginning. " 

" Then Nothing Has Really Changed AT ALL Has It?! " 

" Except that now I don't even know who we're looking for, " Riva pointed out, being far too happy about it than Duo could take. 

" Why you... " 

Sanzou crossed his arms. " If you don't know who, then how come even Miki's letter is written by you? Isn't that a bit more of a passable plothole? " 

" Well you see, my master had me write the letters... and then for some reason I started forgetting who they were for and stuff. " Riva explained, scratching her head as she confused herself slightly. 

Sanzou raised an eyebrow. " Who's this 'master' of yours? " 

" I have no idea! " 

Cue sweatdrops all around. 

Miki clicked his stopwatch and asked, " Where to next? " 

" Back to the Tenth Street District of Tokyo! " 

Duo and Wufei shouted, " WHAT?! " in unision. 

" Only a different place in time! " Riva said triumphantly. 

Wufei scowled and headed off. " Let's just go get the others and get this over with already. " 

** 

Next Chapter: Angel Wings for the Damned 


	9. Angel Wings for the Damned

Angel Wings for the Damned   
Chapter Eight: Angel Wings for the Damned (Sailormoon R) 

(insert song: "When You Put Your Hands on Me" by Christina Aguilera. Yes, I know it doesn't fit XD) 

Sapphire clutched at his injured arm and gazed up at Diamond in despair. How? How could he make his brother see that he was being played for a fool? 

" Wise Man-- " he shouted in yet another attempt. The chaos around him was distracting him. Black Lady was defeating the Sailorsenshi easily. He gasped as everything dissolved around him with the appearance of that which he feared most. 

The column of energy shot past Diamond, ruffling the Prince's hair and cape in it's wake. It barreled straight for Sapphire. He couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't keep his promise to Petz. Nothing. 

Riva stepped in front of Sapphire and held her hand out towards the column. " Hold it! " 

No one was surprised when the column _didn't_ stop. 

Riva sweatdropped. " It's not working is it? " 

Trunks sighed and crouched. " Kenshin. Come on. " 

Trunks leaped forward to in front of Riva, while Kenshin grabbed her and Sapphire. Trunks fired a ki blast to counter the energy from Wise Man. Kenshin carried the other two to safety from the backlash. When it all fell away, everyone was alive and the majority were confused. 

Yukito happily applauded Trunks and Kenshin's efforts. 

" Who are you people? " Black Lady demanded. 

" First name: Excel! Last name: Excel! In short: Excel! Senior Member of the Ideal World Organization A-KU-RO-SU! " 

" Not _you!_ " Black Lady snapped at the blonde girl in green shorts. She pointed to Trunks, Kenshin, and Riva. " You all! Who are YOU?! " 

Totally ignoring (a) Miki looking around for Juri, and (b) the Sailorsenshi staring slack-jawed between Sailormoon and Excel, Riva brightly responded. " First name: Riva! Last name: Allard! In short: Riva! I've forgotten my affiliation, but I guarantee you it's a damn good one! " She pointed to Black Lady defiantly. " You were bad enough as an annoying little pigtailed Rabbit! In truth I rather like you better the way you are now! DEMO! I won't let you aid in poor Sapphire's demise! " Riva turned resolutely towards where Diamond and Wise Man were watching with mutual looks of confusion, " and as for your master... " Riva stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eye, gracing Wise Man, the Death Phantom, the end-all enemy for that particular season of the series, with agabe. 

Needless to say, Sanzou smacked her on the head. 

Duo sighed. " Thank-you Sanzou. " He gave Riva the evil eye. " You really do have no common sense, do you? " 

" Heehee. " 

" It's Not Funny!! " 

" I will not allow any interference, " Wise Man declared, " Black Lady! Kill them all!! " 

Wufei scoffed, " I won't be beaten by any woman. " He was promptly proven wrong. 

** 

(insert song: "Aste" by Okiayu Ryuutarou. Boy, I'm really making it hard for you to guess who Riva's master is, aren't I?) 

So a man with Hiiro's voice sat down next to a man with glasses and asked in a lewd tone, " Are you enjoying yourself as much as I am? " 

" Perhaps, " answered Treize's voice cryptically. 

" How long until they reach our world? " 

" Not much longer. " 

" I can't wait. " 

A humorless chuckle was emitted from pseudo-Treize. " How very like you. " 

It was echoed by pseudo-Hiiro. " I could say the same for you. " 

What a wonderfully non-cryptically cryptic scene, ne? 

** 

(insert song: "Get My Future" by Cyber Team Network. Kinda apropos that this is from Beast Wars, ne? lol ^_^) 

It's not an understatement that all chaos broke loose. 

Sailormoon enemies are exceedingly resourceful, thus Black Lady and Wise Man managed to pull a few dozen youma out of nowhere and soon outnumber the Sailorsenshi and the new group that had seen fit to interfere. Ryuuichi was impressed by this masterful use of hammerspace. 

Riva pulled her kitana from nowhere and prepared to attack. " Yukito, you stay and take care of Sapphire, okay? " 

" Hai, " Yukito said. 

Sapphire blinked. " Petz? " 

Duo pulled his gun from his belt and smirked. " At least those crossdressers aren't here. " 

Everyone but for Wufei paused and looked at him. " ... crossdressers? " 

" Yeah, you know, they were in the park, and Wufei and I... uh... " He took note of the looks he was getting. " Never mind. " 

--Insert long drawn out fight scene with lots of stock footage and shouting of phrases like 'Burning Mandala' and 'Venus Love-Me Chain' and 'Sparking Wide Pressure' that are probably supposed to make sense but don't if you really, really think about it. 

--Because this is a Shounen Ai story (as already established) Trunks has to save Subaru from a youma at some point in time 

--Because this is the Sailormoon chapter, Tuxedo Kamen has to rescue Sailormoon and she has to say "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" like she's surprised even though it's happened for the past, oh, 95 or so episodes. 

--Insert Tuxedo Kamen speech du jour that eats up five minutes of air time. Feel free to go get a snack or check your email or write a fanfic or use the washroom at this time. You won't miss anything. 

--Because Wise Man is really the Death Phantom, (as mentioned, the most powerful villain of this particular season of Sailormoon) he does nothing. 

--Neither does Black Lady. Why? Because she's already beaten Wufei. 

Riva sliced a youma in half with her kitana and watched as it faded to sparkly blue dust. " Oi oi, looks like the writer's getting lazy. " 

" Can you blame her? " Duo muttered. 

" Not in the least! " 

Sanzou stood in the middle of a ring of youma. He very calmly withdrew his handgun and proceeded to shoot them all without trouble. Trunks and Kenshin were back to back, fending youma off left, right, and centre. Subaru was warding them off as well as he could with paper talismans. Ryuuichi had found effective use of a wooden yoyo, after storing a few youma away in his coat for later use. Xellos took great pleasure in taking out as many youma in one shot as he could, while careful to never actually help the others. Tasuki 'Lekka Shinen'ed youma, he flamed them like there was no tomorrow. (which is entirely plausible) 

The Sailorsenshi... fought. 

Prince Diamond descended to the ground and had a nice long heart-to-heart with his little brother and came to the conclusion that Sapphire was right and that Wise Man was pulling his strings and when you got right down to it, all he wanted was to screw Sailormoon silly and have a nice glass of red wine. 

Yukito came to the conclusion that Sapphire was the one they were looking for and asked if Sapphire would be agreeable to the unknown journey to an unknown place for an unknown quest. Sapphire could never say no to Petz, and well, Yukito sounded like Petz so he agreed. Thus the letter appeared and everything was settled. 

Xellos took on the Wise Man/Death Phantom for fun and won. Much joy was had by all. 

Except for Sailorpluto who appeared and royally kicked their collective asses for totally messing up the time-space continuum. 

The Sailorsenshi of time and revolution sighed and leaned on her staff. " I guess there's not much I can do about it without causing more damage. " 

Tuxedo Kamen sighed in relief. " Well Sailormoon, let's go ho-- " he broke off and looked around. " Sailormoon? Sailormoon?! " 

Everyone looked around and scratched their heads. 

" Prince Diamond is gone too, " Sailorjupiter pointed out. 

Rather than go start an ugly ruckus, Tuxedo Kamen cut his losses and disappeared with Black Lady. 

Duo gave the retreating couple a disgusted look. " Oh greeaaat... incest. That's worse than Trunks and Vejiita doing it. " 

Trunks turned green and leaned heavily on Subaru for support. 

" What are you people doing here anyway? " Sailormars asked. 

Everyone looked at Riva. They weren't exactly happy looks for the most part either. 

Riva put one hand behind her head and smiled weakly. " Well you see.... we're not entirely sure. We're going on a journey to some place to do something. My master isn't telling and I've forgotten. " She tried laughing at the situation but it came out a little lamely. 

The Sailorsenshi blinked. 

" Then... how do you know you're doing something good? " Sailormercury ventured to inquire. 

Riva shrugged. " Good or bad, it doesn't matter. It's fun! " 

" But what are you getting out of it? " Mercury asked again. 

Stars appeared in Riva's eyes. She clasped her hands and shook her head from side to side quickly. " Goshujin-sama no ai!! " 

" Her master's love... " Subaru translated quietly. 

Duo inputted himself in front of the shoujo bubble and flowers and pointed out. " Not that she remembers her master's name. " 

Riva pushed him out of the picture and onto his face. " That's beside the point! " 

Duo got back up and shouted at her. " How is that beside the point! You're doing all this crap for fun without real purpose for someone who obviously couldn't care less about you!! " 

It was then that Riva decked him. Spinning on her heel she took off down the street. 

" You sound jealous, " Sanzou said flatly. 

Duo spat to the side and hmmphed. " As if. I just wanna go home. Right Wu-man? " 

Wufei just glared at him. 

" ... well... " Sailorjupiter struggled for something to say. " Hey! Why don't we treat you guys to sodas or something? Since you're not really from this dimension it doesn't matter if you know who we really are, and, well, Sapphire's probably gonna find out anyway. " 

" That would be very nice of you, " Subaru accepted for the group, as the unofficial official leader was pouting. 

** 

(insert song: "Love Loyalty" by the Excel Girls. You *know* I had to include this song) 

Excel looked across the street and blinked her wide green eyes in recognition. " Hi~i! Rivachan!! " 

Riva paused in her running and looked back. She blinked her violet eyes in recognition as well and called back, " Hi~i Excelchan!! " 

Excel ran across the street to meet her. Being hit by the truck of course didn't slow her down for very long. The two girls greeted each other again, now being face to face and actually able to hear each other. Excel grinned, a single fang standing out over her bottom lip. " Long time no see! How is the other Senior Member of Across? " 

" Not good, " Riva frowned. " I've been forgetting stuff. Important stuff; like the name of my master. " 

" Crawford-sama? " 

" Arara? " 

" Crawford-sama. He made a deal with Il Purazzo-sama to borrow you from Across. He and Il Purazzo-sama were childhood friends. " Excel proudly showed off her obsessive knowledge of all that was Il Purazzo. 

Watanabe walked up to the two girls. " Ah, Next Door Neighbour. Have you seen Ayasugi-san? " 

" WAI! " hearing Watanabe's voice, Riva had no choice but to glomp. 

Excel pried Riva off of Watanabe, who looked about as overheated as one could get. 

Riva giggled nervously. " I'm sorry, what was that name again? " 

" Ayasugi-san. " 

" Uh... never mind Rivachan. Wanna go meet my new partner? " 

" A-ya-su-gi-sa-n... " 

" Nah, I think I should get back to the guys so we can move on. " 

" Uh, Moshi-moshi? " 

" Okay then. I'll tell Il Purazzo-sama you said 'hi' okay? " 

" Ano... " 

" Arigatou! " 

" I'm looking for- " 

" No problem Rivachan! " 

" -Ayasugi-san... " 

" Really, I forget what I was so worked up over. " 

" Hello...? " 

" It probably was nothing. " 

" Aya... sugi-san? " 

" See you later Excelchan! " 

" See you later Rivachan! " 

Thus, Riva and Excel went in opposite directions, leaving Watanabe completely forgotten in the middle. 

** 

(insert song: "Isotype Newtype" by Seki Tomokazu. Listen to the introduction to this song, it fits beyond all comprehension) 

Riva appeared in the doorway of the Crown Fruit Parlor and pointed at the guys. " Hurry and finish your drinks boys. We're going to Yagyu-001 to search for a 529 year old samurai! " 

There was a pause as shocked silence befell the group. 

" She forgot what she was mad about, " Duo muttered. 

** 

Next chapter: The Confusion Only Gets Worse   



	10. The Confusion Only Gets Worse

The Confusion Only Gets Worse   
Chapter Nine: The Confusion Only Gets Worse (Juubeichan the Ninja Girl and Magic Knight Rayearth)   
aka. Oh! Gotta War! (1) 

(insert song: "Love and Devotion" by Smile DK) 

Jiyu blinked at the handsome new teacher as he entered the room, followed by the vice principal. She and the rest of the female students (and maybe a few of the male) were completely entranced as the vice principal introduced him. 

" This is Genjo Sanzou, your new teacher. " 

Bentarou looked to the side in disinterest. " Don't you mean new-new-new-new-new-newnewnew-new teacher? " 

Blink. " Yes... " 

Blink. _No wonder it was so easy to go undercover here..._

** 

(insert song: "Dive into Shine" by Lastier) 

" Yo~ush'!! " Riva declared, having seen through the window that Sanzou had made it in okay. She rustled around in the bushes and faced the rest of the guys. " Here's the deal; I'm splitting us up to go search the last place we gotta go as well as this dimension. It cuts down not only on time but on chapters too! Half of us will stay here and half will go to CLAMP382.2. " 

Duo rolled his eyes. " Oh greeeaaaat. Another CLAMP one. " 

" Urusai. You're part of the group going there. " 

" Dammit! " 

Riva ticked people off on her fingers as she listed their names. " Duo, Xellos, Yukito, Kenshin, Tasuki, and Sapphire are going to CLAMP382.2. The rest of us are sticking around here. Got it? " She eyed them all dangerously, envicting a mutual, 

" Got it. " 

" Do we get any clues this time? " Duo asked. 

" Hai! Your clue is: Xellos. " 

All eyes turned to the trickster priest in disbelief, which Kenshin summed up eloquently with a single, " Oro? " 

" Yeah, so, you all will be taking off soon. I'm gonna go back to watching Sanzou. Have fun! " Riva rustled back towards the classroom window. 

** 

(insert song: "Embracing the Light and the Dark" by Tamura Naomi) 

Cephiro was a world in peril. It was a land of darkness, with only a crystal castle standing out against the gloom, and roads of light, and... yeah. Basically since Princess Emeraude had died the whole world had gone all to hell. In a handbasket carried by a 'puu'ing marshmallow bunny with a jewel on it's forehead no less. 

" Maybe they're here to try to become the pillar, " theorized Umi Ryuuzaki to Fuu Hououji. 

" That would certainly complicate matters, " Fuu admitted. She looked to the doors, behind which the group of young men who had appeared suddenly were meeting with Clef. 

In said meeting, Duo was patiently outlining their story, complete with outside comments, his own input (most of which was insults) and questions the _Doush_ (2) interrupted with. Finally he finished and rubbed at his nose nervously. 

" I see, " said Clef after a moment. " I'm afraid we cannot help you. I've never heard of this Xellos you claim is a clue. Nor can I offer any help. Cephiro is falling apart, if we don't find a new pillar to support it... " 

" I understand. We wouldn't even ask for help if _someone_ wasn't being such a pain in the ass. " Duo glared in the direction of their 'clue'. 

Xellos smiled. " Sore wa himitsu desu. " 

It then took Kenshin, Sapphire, and Tasuki to keep Duo from strangling Xellos. 

** 

(insert song: "Addicted to You" by Hikaru Utada) 

Riva blinked in surprise when the source of another rustling in the bushes emerged next to her. It was a man in samurai clothing, with his hair pulled mainly up into a high ponytail, the only exception being bangs that fell forward to his eyebrows and one long piece that defied gravity and stood up in the air to curl over to the left. He blinked at Riva in equal surprise. 

" Hi, " she greeted. 

" Uh... Ya~a... " he trailed off in return. 

Riva glomped. She looked up at him in adoration and gave a short gasp. Un-glomping the poor samurai, she tackled Ryuuichi and started rummaging around in his coat. 

Ryuuichi giggled. " Ah-that tickles! heehee... yame-- Rivachan... heehee... heeheeheeheehee... " 

Finally Riva found what she was looking for and left the giggly mass that had been Ryuuichi. Placing the glasses on Koinosuke's face she 'wai'ed. " Goshujin-sama!! " Re-glomp. 

** 

(insert song: "Feelings Hotter than the Sun" by Hekiru Shiina) 

Duo pouted.   
He wasn't very graceful about it either. But the fact of the matter was that he pouted. I suppose you can't blame him; he was afterall stuck in a strange place looking for someone and his only clue seemed to have lost the ability to say anything other than 'Sore wa himitsu desu.' 

In any case, they'd somehow offered to help the Cephirians fight off the invaders. Why? Well, no one was quite sure, but they were ready to blame it on Xellos. Maybe Kenshin. But it gave Duo and Wufei the chance to pull out their Gundams. So Shenlon and Deathscythe stood next to Rayearth, Ceres, and Windam facing the invaders. 

" That's not what I'm pouting about, " Duo stated. 

" Then what? " Wufei demanded over the com. 

" Why can't Deathscythe have a cool cape of fire like Hikaru's MS? " whined Duo. 

Everyone sweatdropped. 

** 

(insert song: "Go to the Top" from Digi Charat) 

" Sa~anzo~u! " Riva called as the new teacher exited the school. She grabbed Sanzou and put him face to face with the new addition to the part. " This is Koinosuke Odago. We found him while you were experiencing the joys of teaching. " 

Sanzou grunted a response and snatched the frames from Koinosuke's face. " I was wondering where my glasses went. " 

Riva blinked at Ryuuichi. 

Ryuuichi shrugged. " Hammerspace is a give and take, you can only take what was put in. Sanzou dropped his glasses, I picked them up and stored them. The only exception to that rule is mallets and fish, of course. " 

Trunks furrowed his brow. " Of... course... " 

" Where do you think it got the name hammerspace? " Ryuuichi asked. 

" But... fish? " Trunks furrowed his brow further. 

** 

(insert song: "Butterfly" by Smile DK) 

When the FTO shot a blast at Deathscythe, two things happened: Duo swore, realizing a certain lack of judgement, and Yukito fell off the shoulder. 

" YUKITO!! " Kenshin shouted, reaching for the boy too late. 

_Kedo!_   
What nobody knew yet about the beloved snow rabbit, was that he had another form. Yukito's other self was the Clow Guardian Yue, who in the fall took over the body in a florish of white feathered wings, righted himself, and lifted up to face the FTO. 

Everyone stood, slackjawed at the transformation. Yukito had become a man with large white wings, dressed in white and pale blue, with long white hair that hung far past his bare feet. With silver eyes that always managed to look bored, Yue fixed the FTO mecha from Autozam with a deadly stare and fired an energy arrow. 

" Yuki... " Kenshin trailed off in absolute awe, " ... to... " 

Yue leveled another arrow at the FTO and said steadily, " Cease your attack or die. " 

From over the FTO's speaker system came the response, " I cannot do that. " 

" GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " 

Tasuki looked over from Shenlon's shoulder. " Duo...? " 

Xellos smiled. " Yare yare, it seems Yukito and the enemy have the same voice. " 

" NNNNNAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " 

" Really Duokun, " Xellos chided, " I think you're overreacting just a little. " 

" U-RU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! " 

Xellos turned resolutely towards the FTO. " It's because of that overreaction that I think he, " one finger pointed at the white mecha, " is the one we're looking for. " He pushed off Shenlon's shoulder and levetated over to FTO. Pulling an envelope from hammerspace he inquired politely, " Would you be so kind as to open up? I have a delivery. " 

Hikaru and the other two Magic Knights blinked in confusion. " What's he mean? " 

Eagle Vision, commander of Autozam, opened up the cockpit of the FTO and allowed Xellos to step down. Taking the envelope, he read the letter within over carefully,   


> > > _Dear Eagle Vision_   
_ I am sending you on a journey._   
_ You're not necessarily going to the west, but you will be going_   
_ somewhere, for some sort of purpose. I'm afraid I can't tell you_   
_ much right now, simply because I don't know yet. ^^_   
_ I can guarantee you a cure to your illness if you come. I hate to_   
_ see a good Commander go in such a cruel way. Don't worry_   
_ about the pillar system, we know from the beginning that Hikaru_   
_ gets it anyway._   
_ I hope that you will accompany me on this journey._   
_ Sincerely, Riva Allard___
>>> 
>>> _ PS If you refuse, I will subject you to the folding metal chair_   
_ and take you anyway. ^_^_

  
Eagle pushed up his visor and smiled up at Xellos. " I accept. " 

Xellos' world was suddenly torn asunder. He reeled back in absolute shock. It was unthinkable, horrible, terrible... 

Eagle had a cuter smile than him! 

** 

(insert song: "Gravity Zero" by Two-Mix) 

When the two groups met up it was a big job of doing introductions. But Riva felt the need to make sure everyone knew everyone's names before the next stage. Whatever that was. 

" Duo Maxwell. Pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. "   
" Chang Wufei. Pilot of the Shenlon Gundam. "   
" Subaru Sumeragi. Omnyouji... it's kinda like a medium. "   
" 'Mirai' Trunks Briefs. Saiyajin warrior... well, half-Saiyajin... "   
" Xellos Metallium. Trickster Mazoku Priest. (Die Eagle) " 

" Xellos! " Riva reprimanded. 

Eagle blinked in confusion. 

" Tasuki. Suzaku Seishi. "   
" Genjo Sanzou. Buddhist Priest. " 

" Not that you act like one, " Duo quipped. 

" Yukito Tsukishiro, yoroshiku. "   
" Ryuuichi Sakuma. Lead Singer for Nittle Grasper! "   
" Kenshin Himura. Ronin. "   
" Miki Kaoru. Fencer and Pianist. "   
" Sapphire. Younger Prince of Nemesis. "   
" Koinosuke Odago. Samurai. "   
" Eagle Vision. Autozam Commander. " 

It didn't take long to realize the low growling noise was coming from Xellos. 

" Alrighty, minna, " Riva grinned, " Wait here and get to know each other better. I'll be right back! " 

** 

(insert song: none) 

" Saa, " pseudo-Hiiro leaned back in his seat and rested his elbows over the edges, " Now the fun begins. " 

** 

Notes on this chapter: 

(1) The sub-title on this chapter is a pun. The woman who was the seiyuu for both Eagle Vision and Yukito/Yue's name is Ogata Megumi. So the pun is that the two characters fighting is an 'Ogata War' or, 'Oh! Gotta War!' snort. yes, I am a dork.   
(2) Doush is the Cephirian word for Priest, it's Clef's title. 

Next chapter: Goshujin-sama no Ai... ka?   



	11. Goshujin-sama no ai... ka?

Goshujin-sama no ai... ka?   
Chapter Ten: Goshujin-sama no Ai... ka? (Weiss Kreuz)   
(Master's Love...?) 

(insert song: "Spiritualized" by Hikaru Midorikawa) 

Riva appeared in the dark room used earlier on various occasions. Placing one hand on her hip and the other in the air she called cheerily into the gloom, " Goshujin-sama tadaima! Eigo de hanashite kudasai!! " 

" You could speak in Spanish and sing Italian love songs for all I care, " came the answer lazily from the back -- not in the voice of Riva's master. 

" Oro? " Riva dropped her arm and blinked in confusion. " Where's Goshujin-sama? " She thought very hard, " What did Excelchan call him....? Ku-ro-fuo-do-sa-ma? " 

This was answered with a chuckle and approaching footsteps. Into the little circle of light entered a man in a green blazer with bright orange hair - because you can't have a Weiss Kreuz fic without mentioning the colour of Schuldich's hair. Well, I guess if he's not in that particular fic... okay fine, You can't have a Weiss Kreuz fanfiction with Schuldich in it without mentioning the colour of his hair. Which is orange. But it was green in the manga, go fig. 

Schuldich tapped Riva's forehead with one slender finger. " So many thoughts buzzing around in there. All confused and jumbled, not knowing where to go. " He circled her as he talked, giving her a distinctly creepy 'prey' feeling. " It's like that issue of Batgirl with the telepath... " 

Riva sweatdropped nervously. " Oh really? I don't think I read that one... " 

Sigh. " Riva, Riva, Riva... " Schuldich encircled her shoulders from behind with his arms, effectively trapping her there. When he spoke he blew the hair by her ear and tickled the skin, " 'Crawfordsama' is busy with something; why don't we have a little fun while he's gone? " 

" Meep. " 

Schuldich chuckled. " Not like that, honey. " (pun intended in full) He abruptly detached from her and stepped back, halfway into the darkness. " I've had Nagi send your friends to different portions of the city. In a minute you will appear in the centre of that city, let's see how much fun you can have searching for them while they search for each other and you. " 

" Now hold on here, Does Goshujin-sama-- " 

" It's Crawford, honey, I guess I can let you remember that much. " 

** 

(insert song: "Virtual Star Hasseigaku" from Shoujo Kakumei Utena) 

Duo looked at Sanzou. 

Sanzou looked at Duo. 

It should be pointed out that neither of them were very happy looks. 

" Where's everybody else? " Duo wondered aloud. 

" We've been separated, " Sanzou pointed out the obvious. 

" ... oh. " 

" Lets get coffee and start planning. " Sanzou headed for a cafe on the corner. 

Duo followed with a belated, " yeah... " 

** 

(insert song: "Cries in the Dark" from Angel Sanctuary) 

Nagi Naoe appeared in the gloom, being a naturally gloomy person himself, he fit in such a setting quite well. He stood with his arms crossed and his hip jutted out just slightly. Perpetually messy brown bangs fell into royal blue eyes. " It's too early. " 

Schuldich didn't bother turning around to say, " I know. " 

" There's two more yet before-- " 

" I said I know, Nagi, " Schuldich turned around, smile intact. " I also said we were going to have some fun. Cross the last two worlds with this one, what are they? Rumic900.4 and YnM001? " 

" Crossovers hurt God, " commented Farfarello. It's inconceiveable for there to be a scene with Farfie in it where something doesn't hurt God. Even though I fail to recall him saying it in every scene he was in. Thinking about it, there are a lot of these little things about fanfiction for Weiss Kreuz isn't there? 

" Yeah, thanks for reminding us Farf, " Schuldich snapped. The rambling narrative was starting to give the telepath a headache. Need I mention that you always have to remind the reader about Schwartz's particular powers? 

" What about Crawford? " inquired the telekinetic. (see?) 

" This is all a part of the plan, " stated the oracle in question. (see again?) He entered their little circle of gloom and pushed his glasses up his nose. 

" Okay... " Nagi conceeded and set to work. 

" Oh, and Schuldich. " 

" Eh? " 

" Touch my miko again and I shoot you. " 

Cue evil Schuldich grin. " Hai hai, Onion Prince. " 

** 

(insert song: "Lime Rain" by La'cryma Christi) 

" But where did Rivachan go? " Eagle asked. 

" Well, " Subaru answered as they made their way through the bustling city streets, " she said she was going to talk to her master -- who we've never met by the way -- when all of a sudden everything went dark and, well, you and I found ourselves in that apartment building. " 

" So now we're looking not only for everyone else, but for Rivachan as well? " Eagle had his cape and armor draped over his arm, since he'd stood out with them on. Platinum blonde hair twitched with every movement and even the slightest breeze, and the black turtleneck and pants vaguely matched Subaru's. 

" Aah, " Subaru confirmed. " But this is such a big city... we may never find each other... " 

" Don't say that Subarukun! " Eagle said cheerily. " I'm sure it'll all turn out. " 

" _If you're not going to buy anything - leave!_ " 

Subaru stopped short, eyes wide as he stared ahead at the flowershop with the crowd of girls outside of it.   
" ... Seishirousan...? " 

** 

(insert song: "Here's to the Night" by Eve6) 

Yukito and Kenshin sat side by side on the side of a hill in a park. Taking a rest, they sat in silence and watched the clouds slowly drift across the sky. The summer cicadas were chirping and the trees were rustling. All in all, it was a moment of peace for the two travellers. 

They were come upon by Miki and Sapphire, who had chosen to cut through the park on their search for the others. Deciding a break was a good idea, they joined Kenshin and Yukito on the hill. Much peace was had by all. 

** 

(insert song: "Melting Noise" from Gravitation) 

" Maa~a... Tokyo ga DAIsuki!! " Ryuuichi declared, as with everything else, taking the whole being seperated thing in stride. 

" Gah, no, " Tasuki disagreed, edging around someone wearing headphones and tapping their foot as they waited for a bus, " too many people and shiny buildings, and stuff. Give me good old Konan anyday. I don't know why Miaka wanted to go back, ever. " 

Ryuuichi looked back at him, his arms behind his head. " To each their own I guess. " 

" I guess. " 

** 

(insert song: same as previous) 

Trunks and Xellos floated high above the crowded streets, searching as best they could with their abilities for any sign of the others. So far they weren't having much luck, as the expansive city spread out below them like an intricate, ever-shifting mosiac. 

" I could just blow up an area of the city, that would attract attention. I'm sure they'd all show up at the blast site eventually, " Xellos suggested. 

Trunks shot him a sidelong look. " You can't possibly be serious. " 

" I have a spell that allows me to walk through dreams. " 

Trunks shot him yet another look. " Xellos, no offence, but even if you weren't slightly out of character, I still wouldn't trust you to do that. " 

" Oh. " 

Trunks huffed in frustration. " What if they aren't even in this city? This is completely unlike searching for people in my own world. If kaasan were here, she'd know what we could do... " 

" Calling for your mommy already, Trunkskun? " Xellos said pleasantly. 

Trunks flushed. " My mother is a very smart woman, thank you. Do you even have a mother? " 

" If I did, which is entirely possible, I mean, I didn't just come from nowhere, which is possible as well, I guess-- but if I did have a mother, I don't remember her, 1500 years is a long time to be alive, afterall. I don't need a mother anyway, I have a good mistress. " 

Trunks blinked at him. " Eh? " 

Xellos smiled, not that he'd ever not been doing so. " It's almost the same relationship Rivachan seems to have with this 'goshujin' of hers. Zellas-sama has always been good to me, but, I don't always know everything she does. " 

" Huh, " Trunks tilted his head to the side and considered this, " I guess that's why you were so amiable to this whole thing then... you and Riva have that little bit in common. " 

" Hai. " 

" So then, do you know who this master of hers is? " 

" Sore wa himitsu desu. " 

" You're an ass, Xellos. " 

** 

(insert song: "Cutie" by Masami Okui) 

" Irasshaimase-nyo! " 

Riva blinked at the little green haired girl with cat ears who greeted her from behind the counter. She blinked at the little-er girl standing in front of the counter with the brown pigtails and cat ears. She blinked at... 

Okay, so Riva was confused. 

She scratched her head and contemplated her situation. Eventually it all came to the surface of her muddled mind and she narrowed her eyes. 

" I'm gonna kill him... " 

" Nyo? " 

" ... as soon as I remember where to find him. " 

** 

Next chapter: Perfect Stranger   



	12. Perfect Stranger

Perfect Stranger   
Chapter Eleven: Perfect Stranger (Weiss Kreuz, Yami no Matsuei, and Inu Yasha) 

(insert song: "Omoitsuki" by Koyasu Takehito and Seki Tomokazu) 

Riva cheerily marched through the streets, swinging her arms and singing, " I'm gonna find everyo~one! I'm not gonna let Schu be~eat me~!! " 

** 

(insert song: Yami no Matsuei main BGM) 

Tsuzuki and Hisoka appeared above the city. It came as a shock to the two Shinigami that they were not alone there. Oh no, they found themselves accompanied by Trunks and Xellos, who were equally perplexed by the situation. 

" Shinigami...? " Tsuzuki wondered aloud. 

" No, " Xellos answered, " that would be Duo. " 

" Duo...? " Hisoka blinked. 

Trunks flew over to the two of them. " Maybe you can help us. We're visitors to this world and we've been separated from our companions. One of them is about, oh, the height of you- " he pointed at Hisoka, " -with short dark hair and wide green eyes. He was last seen wearing... " 

" It's not just Subarukun we're looking for, Trunkskun. " Xellos interrupted. 

Trunks' face turned red. " I was getting to the others. " 

" Oh, I see. " Xellos said. " Please continue. " 

** 

(insert song: "Sweet Nothing" by Yuuki Hiro) 

Ryuuichi and Tasuki were in a department store killing time while they thought of something to do, when suddenly they were not alone in the mens department. A boy wearing a pale red kimono with long white hair and dog ears appeared crouched on a mannequin's head. Behind Tasuki appeared a man who resembled the boy, with a crescent moon on his forehead and dressed in a rich kimono and modified samurai armor. A monk appeared in a rack of blazers, along with a little fox-demon in the sock bin. A young girl in a green and white school fuku fell from the ceiling, where Ryuuichi caught her. 

Tasuki blinked. " This is unusual. " 

" Daijoubuka? " Ryuuichi asked the girl. 

" Hai, I'm fine Inu Ya-- " she blinked at Ryuuichi. " You're not Inu Yasha... what phase of the moon is it? Or... what did you do to your hair? " 

" I'm over here, Kagome, " Inu Yasha said dourly, leaping off of the mannequin to snatch Kagome back from Ryuuichi. 

Tasuki tilted his head to the side. " That's the third person with your voice so far, Ryuuichi. " 

" Aah... " Ryuuichi smiled broadly and put his hand behind his head. " So it is! " 

Miroku worked his way out from within the blazers and pointed his staff at the man behind Tasuki. " This must be some sort of trick by Sesshoumaru! " 

" Yeah! " chimed Shippou, crawling out of the sock bin. 

Sesshoumaru smirked. " I assure you I would never use such cheap tricks. It's obvious we've transcended dimesions   
somehow. " He turned his gaze upon Kagome, " I'd blame the wench. " 

" Who're you calling a wench! " Kagome demanded, then hid behind Inu Yasha when that gaze became a glare. 

" Ryuuichi, " Tasuki said, ignoring the newcomers for a moment, " how many did Riva say we were looking for? " 

Ryuuichi thought over this. " Uhh... sixteen... I think... maybe seventeen... " 

" How many of us are there right now? Not counting Riva. " Tasuki asked again. 

Ryuuichi counted on his fingers quickly. " Fourteen... " He looked at the newcomers. " We need more yet! So... now I guess the other worlds are coming to us. " 

Inu Yasha took a break from glaring at Sesshoumaru and glared at Ryuuichi. " What the hell are you talking about? " 

" You get the feeling we're somehow even _more_ in the dark than Riva is? " Tasuki commented. 

** 

(insert song: "Moonlight Eternal Mobius" from Zetsuai Cathesix) 

Duo was just about to take a sip of his soda when a hand reached over and cupped his face. A visiable shiver ran through the boy's body and turned his head to stare at this invader of his personal space in umbrage. 

" You look a little pale, " commented the intruder. 

Duo took in the other man's white skin, white trenchcoat and suit, and the solitary silver eye visiable beneath a cascade of silver hair. He sweatdropped. " Coming from you I'm not sure how to take that comment. " 

" I'm a doctor, " the man assured him, leaning forward intrusively, " I know what I'm talking about. Trust me. " He smiled thinly. " It concerns me because you look somewhat like someone I know. It's the eyes, that beautiful shade of purple... " his voice trailed off. Duo swallowed noisily. The doctor moved back and withdrew his fingers from Duo's face, leaving him suddenly chilled. " Forgive me. My name is Kazutaka Muraki. I advise you have yourself checked out, maybe you haven't been eating enough. It would be a shame for such a pretty boy as yourself to waste away, hm? " Then he was gone, walking down the street in the opposite direction of the general crowd and leaving Duo feeling very, very creeped out. 

" Who was that? " Sanzou asked. 

" I have no idea... " Duo answered, his fingers retracing the path Muraki's had taken on his face. 

** 

(insert song: "First Love" by Hikaru Utada) 

Subaru ran forward, heading for the crowd of girls. He didn't hear them, didn't hear Eagle say his name, all he could hear was the echoing of that voice. That voice he was inexplicably drawn to, no matter where he heard it, where he heard it from. Pushing his way through the girls, he found himself within the crowded flower store, meeting eyes with a redhaired man in a horrible orange sweater. 

" Irasshaimase, " Omi greeted the boy who had just pushed his way into the store. 

Subaru didn't hear him, as he continued to stare at Aya his eyes glistened with tears that eventually overspilled and he sobbed,   
" Seishirousan... janai... " 

" Subaru? " Eagle wormed his way into the store and asked gently. 

All the girls and the four men working the flower store blinked at the sobbing boy, who turned and buried his face in Eagle's shirt. 

" Awhn, Subaru... " Eagle hugged him and gently stroked his hair. " Daijoubu... " 

" It's not fair! " Subaru sobbed. " Why couldn't I have stayed ignorant? Why me? It's just not fair. " 

Eagle smiled gently. " I don't know much about it, Subarukun, but at least this way you still have your sister, right? It's harsh to say, but, in the end, you would have lost both instead of one. " He listened as Subaru's sobs died down to sniffles. " You'll be okay. " 

" It doesn't help that everywhere we go there's someone who sounds like Seishirousan, " Subaru said miserably. 

" Guess not. " Eagle agreed. 

" Hai, " Omi said, using the only tactic he knew to cheer someone up: holding out a flower. " I don't understand at all, but please cheer up. " He smiled. 

Subaru wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and took the flower with a weak smile. " Thank you. " 

" Yoush' okyakusama, " Youji ushered the girls outside. " We're going to take a short break to help out our friend here. If you are dead set on buying flowers, please go see Mima, " he indicated the little old lady with the kitten in the corner, " or come back another time. " 

[was her name Mima? I can't remember. It started with an 'm' anyway... snort. Blame Schu. XD] 

The girls made various noises of protest, but the four men had already disappeared in back with Subaru and Eagle. 

** 

(insert song: "Coconut" by Smile DK) 

The group on the hill were still having a nice peaceful time. In fact, Yukito had fallen asleep. 

** 

(insert song: "Wish" by Ali Project) 

" I am so going to have words for that onna when we find her, " Wufei growled. 

" Riva-dono? " Koinosuke clarified. 

" Who else do you think I mean? " Wufei snapped. " This has been nothing from trouble since the beginning. I'm not even entirely sure how she got me in that damned folding metal chair! I can't believe I'm stuck on this stupid quest. " 

Koinosuke looked to the side as they walked. " Ooh... takoyaki... " 

Wufei continued to rant, " I mean, how can you go on a quest and not know what you're even questing for? It's ridiculous. Why didn't she just bloody ask this master of hers? Why would he put up with her forgetting so much? It doesn't make any sense! " 

" I'm kinda hungry... I could go for some takoyaki... " Koinosuke mused. 

" Furthermore-- " Wufei was cut off as he ran into someone. 

" Wufei-dono! Let's get some takoya... ki...? " Koinosuke trailed off, staring at the man Wufei had run into. 

" Please excuse me, " said the man in question. 

Wufei looked back and forth between Koinosuke and the new guys, having noticed the distinct similarity in their voices. He fumed. " Wonderful. " But what Wufei didn't realize, Koinosuke did. 

The samurai pointed at Crawford and asked, " Riva-dono's master...? " 

** 

Next chapter: Department Store Disaster   



	13. Department Store Disaster

Department Store Disaster   
Chapter Twelve: Department Store Disaster (Inu Yasha) 

(insert song: "Dark Star" from Slayers) 

Crawford smirked at Koinosuke. " Of all people, you figure it out. " 

Koinosuke held himself stiffly, on guard. There was a distinctly creepy feeling in the air, some kind of an evil aura around the man Wufei had bumped into. Koinosuke didn't like it, in this rare moment where he wasn't completely clueless he was wary of his own realization. 

It was the eyes - like a hardened, shining version of his own, magnified slightly by the glasses set over them. It was the glasses that had solidified the theory in the first place. Riva had called him 'goshujin' after putting Sanzou's glasses on his face to add to the resemblance. The reflection Koinosuke had seen in the window with those glasses on could very well have been standing in front of him now. 

If anything, Koinosuke had a good memory for detail. 

" Well? What are you going to do about it? " Crawford asked. 

The serious air about Koinosuke crumbled. " Uh-- " 

" I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it! " Wufei took over. " I'm gonna make sure you tell us just what the hell's going on! What kind of quest is this? " 

" If I told you now, it would ruin things. " 

" Nani? " 

" Is that why Riva can't remember anything? " Wufei demanded. 

" No, that was Schuldich's little game with her. I didn't care, so long as she was serving my purpose. " He started to leave. " Now if you will excuse me. " 

Wufei grabbed him by the arm and stopped his passing. " Are you saying you don't care about her at all? " He asked in a dangerously low tone.Wufei may have hated women, but he hated even more the men who mistreated them. 

There was a pause, during which Koinosuke held his breath. Then Crawford answered with a smile on his face, " That's exactly right. " He chuckled as Wufei's grip on his arm tightened, " But what are you going to do about it? Without me, you don't ever get home. " 

** 

(insert song: "Epitaph" by Weiss) 

Riva sat slouched down in her seat in a cafe. When the waitress set her cafe mocha in front of her she thanked her quietly and wrapped her fingers around the warm mug. 

" You know, " she said to her coffee, " bravado only lasts so long. It's a lot easier to say things like 'I'm gonna find everyone' and 'I won't be beaten' and 'It's all for Goshujin-sama' than it is to actually act them out. What was I thinking? That I'd just stumble across them all and then Goshujin-sama would appear and say 'Good work Riva-kun, now come here so I can kiss you' and we'd do whatever it was that we were supposed to do and everyone would be happy? " She sipped at her coffee and sniffled, " More likely than not Sanzou would hit me and Duo would insult me and Schu would just delete everything from my mind. " Another sip. " Dammit. " 

Riva blinked when she felt something lightly tap her on the head. She blinked again when Duo sat across from her and rested his chin on his hands. 

" Baka, " he said. 

Sanzou pulled a chair over from another table and sat down as well, setting his paper fan down on the table. " Things not going well? " 

" Sanzou... Duo... " She blinked back tears and smiled. " Have you tried the mocha? It's good. " 

Sanzou smacked her for real this time. " Bakazou! Are you saying you'd rather talk to a mug of coffee?! " 

Riva giggled and put up her hands in defence. " Gomen gomen! " 

** 

(insert song: "Birth" by Masami Okui) 

Inu Yasha smiled evilly. " You can try to pin the blame on Kagome all you want Sesshoumaru, but I'm blaming you. Now take us back or feel the blade of the Tetsusaiga. " 

Sesshoumaru folded his arms and commented, " You always were lacking in the logic department, dear brother. " 

" Yay, a family feud, " Tasuki stated in a bored tone. " Which do you think Ryuuichi? " 

Ryuuichi sat on a stool and observed the set up. " Hmmmmmmm. I'd say it's a tough call. " 

Kagome turned on them angrily. " This isn't a betting match! This is serious! " 

Tasuki yawned and rubbed the back of his head, " Yeah yeah, whatever. So long as they aren't on Riva's list, I couldn't care less what happens. " 

Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru stopped mid-attack and stared at Tasuki. 

" What do you mean? " Sesshoumaru asked, narrowing his eyes. 

" Riva's list, " Inu Yasha added. 

Ryuuichi stood on the stool and gladly told them, " Rivachan is searching for people to help her on a quest. We don't know what kind of quest, but after thinking about it and given certain circumstances such as your appearance we assume that this world is our intended destination. Also, since you have appeared, we can assume that one of you, well, except for the girl, given past patterns, are here to be enlisted to aid in this quest. " 

" Rivachan, huh? " Miroku considered this, " I wonder if she would have my child... " 

Kagome shot him a sidelong look of exasperation. " One track mind... " 

Shippou placed himself on Kagome's shoulder. " No one wants to have your kid. " 

" What was that? " 

Sesshoumaru laughed humorlessly. " Should you and your companions be left here to suffer, it would be a good thing for me. Let's see who can find this 'Riva' first, hm? " The youkai then gracefully dashed through the door. 

Inu Yasha's face pinched in insult. " Sesshoumaru!! " 

The chase was on. 

** 

(insert song: "The Minority" by Miki Shin'ichirou) 

The first thing that allerted the four in the air that something was wrong below was the car that nearly sent Hisoka into orbit. Descending, they found a battle going on in the streets. 

Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru faced off in the middle of a street, holding off traffic with the threat that any other morons would follow the first into outer space. Inu Yasha held the Tetsusaiga in full transformed mode with both hands, ready to take another swipe. 

In turn, Sesshoumaru stood looking perfectly relaxed, his hands at his side. But anyone who paid attention and had good knowledge of both the series and fighting, would note that not only did Sesshoumaru almost never show anything beside being impassive, but he held his hand bent slightly at the wrist, with his fingers curled slightly, ready to strike with '_Dokkasou_' (1) at any given time. 

But Trunks cared more about two of the spectators. " Tasuki! Ryuuichi! " He descended and hung in the air over them. 

Kagome snapped attention at him, readying an arrow and accusing. " Youkai! " 

" Excuse me?! " 

" No no no! Kagome-chan! That's Trunks, he's a friend. A friend! " Ryuuichi protested. 

" Heyyy Trunks, how goes it? Subaru's not with ya? Life's cruel, huh? " Tasuki greeted. 

Trunks would have said something, had his ki sense not hit him in the back of the head. Spinning around he appeared between Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru, sword drawn to hold off the Tetsusaiga and his other hand clamped firmly around Sesshoumaru's wrist. Crystalling blue eyes caught first Inu Yasha's then Sesshoumaru's attention. " Play nice, eh? There's no need for these innocent people to be hurt. " 

Xellos clapped his hands from over head, while Tsuzuki and Hisoka gaped at the sudden display of power from the half-Saiyajin. 

" How dare you-- " Sesshoumaru began to intone warningly. 

" Please know that I am right now nowhere near my full power. You wouldn't stand a chance against me, " Trunks gave him a warning of his own. 

" Take that one-arm! " Shippou taunted, then hid in Kagome's hair when he received the answering glare. 

** 

(insert song: "Nemuro Memorial Hall" from Shoujo Kakumei Utena) 

It's not every day a car drops from the sky. So it's understandable that when one does, it draws attention. Which it did. Everyone in the cafe stood and gaped at the vehicle as it landed upside down on the sidewalk in a noisy mashing of metal and glass. 

Riva immediately started looking around, noting the people's movements and the cloud of smoke that was rising from what was roughly a few blocks away. Making some broad assumptions and putting two and two together to maybe get four, she slapped money down on the table next to her unfinished cafe mocha and leaped over the partition. " Come on guys! " 

Duo and Sanzou quickly paid for their drinks and followed in hot pursuit. 

Noting that they had caught up, Riva explained, " Even if it's not one of us, it's guaranteed to draw attention. We stand a good chance of at least finding _someone_ there. " 

" Let's hurry up then, " Duo suggested. 

Riva and Sanzou nodded, giving mutual, 'right's before all three of them put on speed. 

** 

(insert song: "Megumi ni naritai" by Masami Okui) 

Koinosuke's attention was drawn from the tense situation between Wufei and Crawford to across the street, or rather, three people who where running headlong down the sidewalk across the street. 

" Ho? Riva-dono... " 

" What? " Wufei snapped his head around, verifying with his own eyes what Koinosuke saw. Switching his grip so that he had a good hold on Crawford's wrist, he took off across the street after them with Crawford in tow. " Let's follow them Koinosuke. " 

" Right! " Koinosuke ran after them. " Ano... why are we bringing him? " He pointed at Crawford, who wasn't looking very happy about the fact that he was being dragged down the street by a fifteen year old boy. 

" Because, maybe seeing him will jar Riva's memory back or something. I don't know! I just think it's a good idea to bring him along. Maybe Riva can even get him to tell us something. " Wufei reasoned aloud. 

" Don't count on it, " Crawford sneered. 

" Shut up and run faster!! " Wufei put on speed, forcing Crawford and Koinosuke to do the same. " Koinosuke, he's slowing me down, wanna run ahead and let Riva, Duo, and Sanzou know we're coming? " 

" Un, " Koinosuke nodded and put on speed, leaving a trail of dust as he caught up to the other three in no time flat. " Riva-dono!! " 

" Koinosuke! " Riva called back happily. 

Duo gaped. " Where did you come from? " 

" Wufei and I were across the street and saw you three go by! What's the big rush? " Koinosuke chatted happily. 

" We think there might be others at whatever's causing the ruckus up ahead, " Duo explained. 

" Ah, good idea! Um, Wufei's coming too, he's dragging along someone we met up with on the street; you'll never guess who! " 

Sanzou looked at him critically, " Who? " 

Koinosuke grinned like a child with a secret. " Your mast--! " He was cut off when he wasn't watching where he was going and smacked into a telephone pole. 

Riva mentally ran though the possible ways to finish his last word. It wasn't very long until she hit the right one. " Goshujin-sama? " Now that she wasn't watching where she was going, Riva tripped over a garbage can and landed flat on her face. 

Duo and Sanzou stopped without incident and sweatdropped. 

" Who didn't see that one coming? " Duo commented dully. 

" Here comes Wufei, " Sanzou pointed in the direction they'd come from. 

Sure enough, Wufei caught up to them, Crawford still in tow. He threw Crawford at Sanzou. " Hold him, would ya. This guy is Riva's 'goshujin.' He admitted it himself. But that's about all he's admitting. " 

Duo raised an eyebrow. " This guy?? " He walked up to Crawford and studied him intently. " He doesn't look so--GAH! " Duo ducked as Crawford took a swipe at him. He dodged and evaded punches, stepping backwards away from the taller man's advances. 

Wufei leaped forward to attack, but Crawford spun, knocking him away with one blow, then turned back and grabbed Duo by the throat, lifting him up and pushing him roughly against a telephone pole. 

" You were saying? " 

Riva sat up and rubbed at her sore nose with a groan. She squinted at the going ons before her and inquired,   
" Goshujin-sama? " 

Crawford dropped Duo and turned to face Riva. " Riva-kun. What's taking you so long to find everyone I asked you to? " 

The faces of all present darkened at that. Except for Riva's. 

Scrambling to her feet, she bowed low and apologized quickly, " Please forgive me, Goshujin-sama. I blame Schu for splitting us up in the first place. I'm working very very hard. " 

Crawford walked over and gently placed his hand on Riva's head. " Daijoubu, Riva-kun. Nagi's brought the last two worlds to us this time. " 

Riva looked up at him, eyes shining. " Hontou desu ka? " 

" Yes, " he nodded, " really. However... " 

" However? " 

" You only have until the end of next chapter to find the last two people we need. " He told her serenely, his hand stroking the long violet hair that cascaded down the back of her neck to twist over the shoulder. 

" ... oh. " Riva pondered this. " Well... when does this chapter end? " 

" Right now. " 

** 

Notes on this chapter: 

1) 'Dokkasou' is Sesshoumaru's trademark attack. Basically the poison in his claws melts everything it touches. I think it roughly translates to 'Toxic Flower Claw' 

Nex chapter: Two in One is a Long Shot   



	14. Two in One is a Long Shot

Two in One is a Long Shot   
Chapter Thirteen: Two in One is a Long Shot (Inu Yasha and Yami no Matsuei) 

(insert song: "Tenshi no Kyusoku" by Masami Okui) 

Riva ran down the street with Duo, Sanzou, Koinosuke, and Wufei at her heels. Her face was set with determination, her eyes on her distant goal: the crowd of people circling an intersection. _I won't lose_ her mind repeated, over and over again, _I won't lose_ She couldn't, the chapter was her last chance. _I won't lose!_

" Aah, " Schuldich stepped out of the alleyway to stand next to Crawford, watching the group run down the street. " Looks like you've instilled determination, 'goshujin-sama' " 

" It's all in how you word it. " 

Riva and crew pushed their way through the crowd circling the 'battlefield' and found themselves presented with Trunks taking on Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. Duo scanned the crowd and found futher objects of his search. 

" Tasuki! Ryuuichi! Xellos! " 

" Hi! " Ryuuichi left the group he was standing with and ran around the inside crowd of the crowd to meet up with them.   
" Xellos was thinking this would attract attention! I'm so glad we found you guys!! " 

Sanzou mentally took stock of all who were there. " We're still missing people. " 

" We'll find them later. " Duo pointed at the two demons fighting Trunks. " Betcha one of those guys is one of who we're looking for. Riva, can you get a letter? " 

" Un, " Riva pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. 

Duo tore it open and pulled out the folded paper within. Unfolding it caused an unpleasant reaction however. " Is This Some Kind of Joke?! " He shook the paper at Riva. " It's !)*#$!(*#$*#@ blank!! " 

" Blank?! " Riva cried in dismay, taking the letter from him. Sure enough, what she uncrumpled was a blank sheet of white paper. " Now how in the world did that happen? Oh well! " 

" Oh _WELL_?! " Duo spazed. " What the !(#*$!*# do you mean _Oh well_?! Where's the (#@$!(* letter?! !)(@#$(!*#$$!! " 

Sanzou smacked him. " We're trying to keep this PG, you stupid monkey. " 

" Who're you calling a stupid monkey?! " 

" Who do you think, stupid monkey?! " 

Ryuuichi pulled a large mallet with 'fish' written on it out of hammerspace and pounded them both. " This isn't the time to be fighting! " 

" Hey! That's cool Ryuu-chan! Can I have it? " 

" Hai! " Ryuuichi handed the mallet over to Riva. 

Riva then in turn spun and bounded into the space where Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, and Trunks were having their little spat.   
" Konnichiwa! " she greeted cheerily. 

All three warriors blinked at her in absolute confusion. 

" What is that onna doing now? " Wufei asked dourly from the sidelines. 

" I have no idea... " Tasuki trailed off. 

" Who the hell is that?! " Kagome demanded from another part of the sidelines. 

" Who knows, but I wonder-- " 

" Don't even finish that Miroku. " 

Riva smiled at Trunks. " I'll take it from here, Trunks. " She turned to Inu Yasha. " I'm mortal, do you hate me? " 

Inu Yasha turned up his nose. " I hate you, but it's not because you're mortal. " 

" Inu Yasha! " reprimanded Kagome. 

" Yoush'!! " Riva turned and malleted Sesshoumaru soundly on the head. Kneeling next to him, she withdrew the crumpled piece of paper and showed it to him. " Dou? " 

" I get it, " Sanzou said, " It only works if that person is present. If anything, this 'Crawford' is smart. That way we can make sure we're not picking up the wrong person. " 

Duo made a sound of agreement around the sock Ryuuichi had stuffed in his mouth to stop the flow of curses. 

Sesshoumaru lowered his eyelids haughtily. " I refuse. " Within seconds he was bound to the folding metal chair and gagged. 

Inu Yasha gaped. " H-How...? " 

" Never mind!! " said Riva, with a flourishing movement and a thrust of her fist into the air. " Only one more left to go! Oh-hohohohohohohohohohohoho!!! " 

** 

(insert song: "Truth" (ballad version) by Two-Mix) 

" Hail! Il Purazzo!! " she greeted, one hand on her hip and the other in the air, as was her usual greeting pose. Dropping that pose, she took note of the other person in the room. " Il Purazzo-sama, who's that? " 

The man in the white suit smiled at her, the light glinting off his glasses and making his ebony hair glimmer. Il Purazzo indicated him with a grand sweep of his hand and introduced, " Riva-kun, this is Crawford, my childhood friend. He has come with a request to borrow one of Across' senior members for an important mission. " 

Question marks hovered around Riva's head. " Ara? Who? " 

" You, " answered Crawford for himself, leaving the dias to approach her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, " I've taken a liking to you, Riva-kun. " He dropped his voice, " Il Purazzo has allowed me to steal you away from Across. I am you're new _goshujin_. " 

Riva's eyes shined. A tall, darkhaired bishounen had chosen her especially. How could she even think about resisting, or denying this request? " Hai! " 

Crawford smiled and slipped his arm around her shoulders, turning to face Il Purazzo. " Thank you very much, old friend. " 

** 

(insert song: fade to "Truth" original version, by Two-Mix) 

Riva tilted her head to the side. " ... why am I remembering that now...? " 

Duo turned to look at her. " Riva? Are you coming? " 

Riva was jarred into motion by this. " Ah- oh! Hai!! I'm coming! " She ran to catch up. " I have a hint for the next and last person we need! " she declared proudly. " It just came to me! The clue is: White. " 

Tsuzuki and Hisoka, who were tagging along, looked a little edgy at that. 

" White? Wasn't that Crawford person wearing white? " Duo raised an eyebrow. 

" Nonono, not Goshujin-sama. Lots of white. " 

Duo thought on this. Suddenly a visible shiver ran through him. " You mean like that creepy guy who claimed to be a doctor? " 

Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked more than a little edgy after _that_. 

" Yeah! He's a doctor too! Good job Duo! " Riva congratulated him. 

Hisoka sputtered. " Y-Y-You can't be serious!! " 

" Oro? Doushite? " 

" A doctor in lots of white, " Tsuzuki summarized, " You can't possibly mean Muraki! " 

" Wai! " Riva glomped Tsuzuki. " That's the name! Arigatou!! " 

" What's wrong with Muraki? " Sanzou queried. 

" What's _not_ wrong with wanting Muraki! " Hisoka shouted. 

Riva suddenly clicked on something and looked up at Tsuzuki. " Hold on a minute, what did you say your name was? " 

" Uh... Asato Tsuzuki... " 

Riva narrowed her eyes. " You're not the lead singer of a band, are you? " 

" What? No! " 

" Okay good, I still haven't completely forgiven ASK... " 

" ...? " was Tsuzuki's response to this. 

" Hey... " Ryuuichi trailed off. " You're right, he does sound like-- " 

Wufei put his hand on his shoulder and requested, " Please, just... don't even start. " 

** 

(insert song: "Reminiscence" from Weiss Kreuz) 

" So let me get this straight... this Riva person has been gathering people from other dimensions to perform some task or 'quest' in this world for some unknown 'master' of hers? " Ken repeated incredulously. 

Subaru and Eagle nodded. 

Ken looked at the other three members of Weiss. " No offence, but it sounds a little incredible to me. I don't know what to think... " 

" Think it's Schwartz? " Youji surmised. 

" More than likely, " Aya agreed. 

" What does that mean? " Subaru asked quietly, noting the unpleasant undertones in those two phrases. " Is that bad...? " 

** 

(insert song: "Seeds" by Lastier) 

The last evening sunlight was filtering through the skyscrapers, casting long cold shadows all the way across the streets to create thin replicas on the other buildings of them. The feeling in the air was aprehensive, after Tsuzuki and Hisoka had given the group a detailed description of the doctor Kazutaka Muraki no one really wanted to go through with the quest anymore... but what other option did they have? So the search had become a half-hearted one, and silent, even as all four members of Schwartz appeared before them and they ceased walking. 

" Riva-kun. It's the end of the chapter, where is the last person on the list? " 

Riva timidly stepped forward. " Ano... Goshujin-sama... " 

" I don't want excuses Riva. Have you gone against me? " 

" No! " Riva protested, taking a few running steps forward. " I haven't. Goshujin-sama-- " 

Nagi hardened his gaze on her and an invisible force sent the girl flying with an outcry. Everyone watched as she flew through the air and was caught by arms clothed in the sleeves of a white trenchcoat. 

Tsuzuki shifted to face the newcomer head on and voiced the name with venom in his voice. " Muraki! " 

Muraki chuckled, stepping forward with an unconscious Riva in his arms. " Tsuzuki-san, unfortunately, I cannot play with you this time. " He switched his gaze to the leader of Schwartz, " It's been a long time, Crawford-san. " 

** 

Next chapter: In Which the 'Velvet Underworld' Opening Sequence is Explained and the Truth Rears it's Ugly Head (Weiss Kreuz)   
  



	15. In Which the Velvet Underworld Opening S...

In Which the Velvet Underworld Opening Sequence is Explained and the Truth Rears it's Ugly Head   
Chapter Fourteen: In Which the 'Velvet Underworld' Opening Sequence is Explained and the Truth Rears it's Ugly Head (Weiss Kreuz) 

(insert song: "One Becomes Evil" from Weiss Kreuz) 

Aya Fujimiya was in a dark place. Within said dark place, Aya Fujimiya was naked. Stark naked. Watch the fangirls drool! It's a naked bishounen in a dark place! What could make this situation even better? Oh, look at that! A sword, nay, _his_ sword. That kitana he loves more than life itself, there hung in the darkness. Aya reached out and grabbed it, oh, the hentai implications in that very phrase! The fangirls are almost catatonic in their bliss. Aya sliced through the darkness with his sword, and so began the chapter! 

** 

(insert song: "Gravitation Theme" BGM from Gravitation) 

Night befell the city of Tokyo. A terrible night of unrest, where all the atmosphere felt tense, silently waiting for the battle that was sure to be that night. It was coming, everyone could feel it. There was no escaping that future. 

Duo stood against the building wall with Wufei, Tasuki, and Sanzou and watched the streetlamps come on, filling the enclosing night with sickly orange circles of imitation daylight. 

" I feel sick, " he said finally, breaking the taut silence. 

" Duped is more like it, " Tasuki corrected, sounding miserable. He tapped his tessen against the palm of his hand lightly. " Who woulda thought, that genki little thing was enlisting us to help end the world... " 

** 

(insert song: "Tightrope" (medieval version) from Saiyuki) 

" _White Hunters... fight the futures of these dark beasts!_ " 

" End the world...? " Subaru trailed off, still unable to believe it. It still played in his mind, the memory of the man giving the order to assasinate... " I can't believe it... " 

" Me neither, " Eagle admitted, playing with his shoulder plate, turning it over in his hands, watching the light dance across the metal surface. " I have to wonder... if Rivachan even knows. " 

" You think she's being used? " 

" It's obvious isn't it? The memory lapse, the shadowy identity of her master. I believe what Ken and the others say... " 

" All four of these men have scars on their hearts, and lingering ghosts about them. " Subaru said distantly. He looked up as the four men in question entered in assasin gear. " I wonder if we will be here in the morning. " 

" Of course you will, " Manx assured him from the stairs, suddenly intruding on the conversation. She gave a confident smile,   
" Weiss never fails a mission. " 

" A-ah, so much faith in us, " Youji commented with a wink at the scarlet haired Kritiker agent. 

Eagle stood up and quickly threw his cape about his shoulders, setting his armor in place as he spoke. " Subarukun and I are coming along. " He silenced all protests with a steady look that proved him to be the commander he was. " I may not understand everything, but I will not allow you to murder an innocent. " 

Subaru stood too and nodded. 

" Guess it can't be helped, " Youji shrugged and started up the stairs. 

" Just don't get in the way, " Aya warned. 

Eagle's composure fell back into the smiling cute one. " You won't even know we're there! " 

** 

(insert song: "In Your Eyes" by Two-Mix) 

" What do we do with sleeping beauty over there? " Schuldich asked, nodding his head in the direction of where Muraki was setting Riva down on a couch. 

Crawford followed his gaze. " Ehn, let her sleep. We no longer need her. " 

" Tossing your miko to the side, are you? " Schuldich grinned widely. " Mind if I take the disturbance off your hands? " 

Crawford frowned. " Don't even think of it. " 

" You're no fun, " Schuldich mock pouted. 

In the corner, Farfarello peered over Ryuuichi's shoulder. " Crayon drawings hurt God. " 

Ryuuichi sweatdropped. " That's nice. " 

" What are we here for? " Sesshoumaru inquired, now freed from the folding metal chair. 

Crawford nodded at Nagi, who explained, " Crawford thought of this as an interesting way to end the world, to have people from other worlds with certain abilities come and create chaos. But we needed someone unassuming to collect these people, someone whom they'd never suspect. People like you and Muraki we didn't have to worry about, but the rest... " 

Trunks smirked and looked to the side. _Subarukun..._

Nagi continued, " Crawford saw fit to use one of his friend Il Purazzo's minions. Who would suspect an overly genki, loudmouthed, short, girl anyway? " 

" Who indeed? " inputted Schuldich, looking down at the girl in question. 

Trunks looked back, eyes lidded in unimpression, " Why all the 'goshujin-sama' crap then? Why taking away her memory? " 

" The memory was my own little game with her, " Schuldich admitted. " As for Crawford, well, she fell in love with his voice, not that I blame her. " 

Everyone in the room fell over, except for Schuldich, who loved the reaction he got, and Crawford who sweatdropped and changed the subject. " Weiss is coming. " 

** 

(insert song: "One Becomes Evil" from Weiss Kreuz... again) 

We now take a break to show you Aya nude in the darkness again. This time he had his arms strung up above his head and some unknown woman was feeling him up. Some of the weaker willed fangirls faint. Aya looked up in agony, wondering why this pointless scene exists. 

** 

(insert song: "Shu -aka-" by Masami Okui) 

Back in the plot, Aya took an angsty moment to remind himself why he was an assasin in the first place, his cute little sister. That done, he and Weiss got ready for battle. 

" Wait, " Eagle commanded quietly, stepping forward. He placed a device on the hilt of Aya's kitana. " You might need this later, trust me. " 

Aya nodded at him, then ran headlong into battle. 

What met them in the street however, was not Schwartz, nor any of Subaru and Eagle's companions. Instead, it was the youma Ryuuichi had stored in hammerspace during the battle when they got Sapphire. Ken slashed and kicked at the expendable youma. Omi threw darts and dodged in his cute little way. Youji tossed wire and strung them up. But it was Aya who ended the first battle, swinging his sword down in what was mean to be a preparatory swing shot an impressive column of blue and white energy at the youma and destroyed them all in one shot. Aya blinked at his sword, and then at Eagle. 

Eagle smiled and flashed the peace sign. 

In the backlash, flower petals filled the air from out of nowhere, and dawn broke. Aya turned and stared at the sun, knowing that the mission was not over yet. 

** 

Next chapter: Beautiful Day   



	16. Beautiful Day

Beautiful Day   
Chapter Fifteen: Beautiful Day (everything) 

(insert song: "Rain" by Okiayu Ryuutarou) 

In the middle of a conveniently deserted street, they faced off. But the lines of good and evil were blurred by the additions to this long standing fight between Weiss and Schwartz. With Weiss stood two additions; Eagle Vision and Subaru Sumeragi. With Schwartz stood more; Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Genjo Sanzou, Tasuki, Sesshoumaru, Kazutaka Muraki, Mirai Trunks, Xellos Metallium, Koinosuke Odago, and Ryuuichi Sakuma. 

" Doushite...? " Subaru and Omi said quietly... at the same time. They looked at each other briefly. 

" Subaru! " Trunks took a step forward. " Get out of here!! " 

" Touching, isn't it? " Schuldich sneered, looking to Nagi. 

Nagi threw Trunks into a building. 

Subaru started in that direction, " Trun-- " He stopped suddenly and grabbed his head with an outcry. 

" Subaru?! " Weiss and Eagle were alarmed.__

_Super-saiyajin or whatever... we could still end his life if we really wanted to..._ Subaru's fingers tightened in his hair at the words that echoed within his mind. _You were brought here to work for us, not against us. Be a good boy now, Subaru..._

" No... " Subaru choked out. 

_You don't want to lose another loved one, now do you?_

Eagle looked from Subaru to the enemies, pulling down his visor and scanning them all. He pointed at Schuldich. " You! You're a telepath! " He watched the truth come out as Schuldich blinked in surprise. Eagle keyed in a command on his arm band and pulled a gun out of the air. Aiming it at the member of Schwartz in question he demanded severely, " Leave Subarukun alone. " 

Crawford smirked at the line of sweat running down the side of Schuldich's face. For once the telepath had been defeated, the electronic headband Eagle wore blocked any access to his mind. It seemed he'd chosen a little too well, the people Riva was to collect. 

Subaru was left shaking as Schuldich retreated from his mind. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms about himself, sobbing. 

" Aww... dammit!! " Duo shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and running towards the Weiss side. " Forgive me Riva, really! But I can't do this!! " 

Farfarello cut him off half way, manic gleam intact in the solitary amber eye. " Where do you think you're going? " 

Duo froze in place. Fighting Farfarello was instant death in intention alone. What was he supposed to do? 

In the morning stillness a gunshot rang out and sent Farfarello sprawling. Duo twisted around and stared at the smoking barrel of Sanzou's gun. From behind the gun, Sanzou said severely, " For once Duo is right. Just because we were brought here for this purpose doesn't mean we have to fulfill it. " He started walking away from Schwartz, followed by Ryuuichi, Tasuki, Wufei, and Koinosuke. Only Muraki, Sesshoumaru and Xellos remained with Schwartz. 

" Maa... " Xellos said in response to the questioning gaze. (Nobody was surprised about Muraki and Sesshoumaru) " ... I think the end of the world might be fun! " 

Sweatdrops en masse ensued. 

** 

("Blue Eyes Baby" by Pierrot. Not the same Pierrot that sang Haruka, a different group by the same name) 

Trunks crawled out from under the rubble and found himself back inside the building. Getting shakily to his feet, he leaned his head back and sighed. _This is insane, it shouldn't be this way_ He noted Riva's presence in the room, still lying on the couch were Muraki had left her. Staggering over, he grasped her shoulders and shook her gently. 

" Riva... " he called, trying to wake her, " Riva... " 

The only response he got was a moan and a turn of her head. He shook a little harder. 

" Riva! Ochite!! " 

Another moan. " Trunks...? " Her eyes flashed open and she sat up with a start. " Goshujin-sama?! " 

" Riva! " Trunks forced her to look him in the eyes. " Riva, tell me, tell me you didn't know! Say you didn't know this was all for the end of the world! " 

" End of the... world...? What? " she trailed off, still half-dazed. 

" Crawford! " Trunks said, his voice rising imperitively. " He's trying to end the world through us! " 

Riva stared at him, hurt and confusion standing out in her eyes. Some part of Trunks was relieved by the fact that she really hadn't known. " Uso... " she trailed off. But Trunks shaking his head proved that it was true. " Then... everyone...? " 

" They're all fighting outside. " Trunks lifted Riva up, putting her arm over his shoulders to help her stand. " Come on, I'll show you. Listen Riva, Crawford may be your master, but we don't acknowledge him at all... all it takes is a word. All it takes is you. The world can't end. Something like that can't be allowed. " 

Riva put her fist to her mouth and contemplated this. 

** 

(insert song: "Justice ~ Another Possibility" by Two-Mix) 

Needless to say, there was one hell of a fight going on outside. Schwartz had lost many of their allies, but they were still going strong. Nothing much ever deterred them anyway. Eagle's 'upgrade' on Aya's sword was only a one shot deal, not that Aya cared anyway. He was slashing and stabbing at Crawford - he never actually *hit* the man of course, it was the effort that counted. 

Xellos was having fun thwarting each and every attempt to attack him. Be it by any member of Weiss, or any member of his own party, each and every one was deflected by a spell and retaliated by another. 

" See? " Trunks said quietly, releasing Riva to stand on her own. " You've been used. " 

Riva's expression hardened. Hell hath no fury... you know. Not to mention that igonorance is bliss, and now that Riva was no longer ignorant, she was mad as hell. 

" _CUT IT OOOOOUUUUUUUT!!!!_ " she shouted at the top of her lungs, balling her hands into fists and squeezing her eyes shut as she did so. Surprised and maybe even a little afraid by the drastic change in personality, everyone froze where they were, in mid attack, mid fall, mid whatever it was that they were doing at the moment. " Xellos, if the world ends you'll have no one left to play with. Not to mention it'll get awfully boring around here. " 

" Ah, so true, Rivachan. " Xellos ended the attack he was in the middle of. 

" Sesshoumaru! If the world ends, what will happen to Rin? " 

Sesshoumaru scowled, but retracted his claws from where they were hovering over Ken's face. He dropped the assasin and stood down. 

Nagi scowled. " I knew she was a bad idea. " 

" Muraki! Meifu is connected to this world and therefore ends when it does, taking Tsuzuki with it. " Riva watched as Muraki smiled and stood down as well. She turned her gaze to the true object of her anger. " Goshujin-sama. I still love you but-- " she pulled her kitana out and leveled the blade at his face, " --I won't forgive you! " 

** 

(insert song: "Mina soko ni nemure" from Blue Submarine No. 6) 

Yukito opened his eyes to the sun and blinked. Turning his head, he found Kenshin sitting, smiling down at him. " Ara? Did I sleep here all night? " 

" Hai, " Kenshin answered. " It was very peaceful here. Sapphire and Miki still haven't woken up. " The samurai's smile deepened subtly. " Yukitokun is very cute when he sleeps de gozaru. " 

Yukito returned the smile. " Thank-you very much. " He blushed slightly. " Kenshinsan looks very nice in the morning sunlight, " he complimented shyly. 

" Arigatou gozaimasu, " Kenshin leaned down towards him. " I think I could grow to like being in a shounen ai story de   
gozaru. " 

Miki woke up and yawned, rubbing his eyes and stretching. Turning around, he observed Kenshin and Yukito gazing at each other like this and commented, " awhn... " 

** 

(insert song: "I Want Out" from Generator Gawl) 

Crawford turned away from Aya to face Riva fully. " Riva-kun... " he began. 

" Stop it! " she cut him off. " I don't want to hear it. " She raised a fist into the air vehemently. " You could offer me undying affection and plushies galore and I still wouldn't accept this mission! I cannot advocate the end of the world! " 

Duo's eyes glistened as he listened to this. " Riva...! " 

" Next chapter is the last one guys! " Riva declared, " Let's make it a good one! " 

" Ho! " cheered the group en masse: and Schwartz began to look a little worried. 

** 

Next chapter: The End Draws Near! But...   



	17. The End Draws Near! But...

The End Draws Near! But...   
Chapter Sixteen: The End Draws Near! But... (everything yet again) 

(insert song: "Burning" by Two-Mix) 

Since this is the last chapter, the author doesn't have the time to write a big battle scene. 

Just kidding. ^_^ 

Riva pushed off the pavement and ran at Crawford, sword held ready. She was forced to stop however, when Schuldich stepped in her way. 

" Out of the way, bee. " Riva warned. 

" Make me, " Schuldich challenged smugly. 

" Oh-ho, " Riva lowered her eyelids at him, " you want a lemon with Masafumi in demon form, do you? " She let the idea hang in the air and project a vivid picture in his mind. 

" Gah! " Schuldich twitched and dropped like a stone. 

" Oh-hohohohohohohoho!! " 

Weiss sweatdropped. 

" Not even Schuldich deserved that, " Youji commented, looking a little green. 

Crawford looked down on Riva confidently. " You don't really think you can beat me, Riva. " 

" With Aya's help I betcha I can! " she declared cheerily. " All's fair in love and war, Goshujin-sama, and this is both! " She twisted the blade and attacked. 

Taking his cue, Aya did the same. 

** 

(insert song: "Pray" by LAZY) 

Trunks ran over to Subaru and hugged the poor boy. He'd really gotten the short end of the stick so far. Stroking his hair, Trunks whispered consoling words and promises. If Miki were here, he'd have another reason to say, ' awhn ' ne? 

Not wanting the touching moment to be ruined, Ryuuichi sent the wooden yoyo flying and it smacked Farfarello right between the eyes (or right between the eye and eyepatch, whatever) just as he was about to attack them from behind. Ryuuichi crowed in delight, " I suppose my yoyo hurts God too, eh? Bwa-hahahahahahahahahahaha!! " 

Tasuki cheered him on. " Go Ryuuichi!! " 

Ryuuichi mock bowed. " Thank-you, thank-you. " In doing so, however, he didn't notice Farfarello get up and go after him. 

" Lekka Shinen!! " 

Being burned to a crisp has a way of subduing people, even those who don't feel pain, and the threat of Farfarello attacking was thus ended. 

" Thanks Tasuki! " Ryuuichi called. 

Tasuki nodded at him. " No problem! " 

Nagi was still proving to be a problem, tossing everyone away from him with his powers. He'd even thwarted Sesshoumaru. He was a powerful little thing. But, sadly, he wasn't powerful enough to stop Xellos, who appered suddenly directly in front of him and knocked him out with a sound thwaking on the head with his staff. Nagi dropped to the ground. 

Youji looked at Ken. " You know, for this being our mission and all, we're not doing very much. " 

Ken shrugged. " At least we're still in the story. " 

" Guess so, " Youji relaxed against a wall and lit his cigarette. 

Ken looked across the battlefield to where Subaru and Trunks were still having their touching moment. " I'm glad things turned out for Subaru. " 

" Yeah, " Youji agreed, " He's kinda got that cute innocent Omi-ness about him. " 

Ken looked up at the taller member of Weiss. " You think Omi's cute too? " 

Youji cleared his throat uncomfortably. " Uh- doesn't everyone? I mean... " 

** 

(insert song: "Melty Love" by Shazna) 

With a mutual battle cry, Aya and Riva sent Crawford sprawling, adding insult to injury by getting his suit dirty on top of beating him. Aya placed the tip of his blade at his enemy's throat, ready to end everything there... 

Riva quickly knocked the blade away, so that the only injury Crawford received was a horizontal scratch across his adams apple. The dark haired American swallowed heavily. Riva stepped in front of an indignant Aya and said, 

" Nee, Crawford-sama... " 

Crawford lowered his eyes, knowing the question before it was asked of him. " Yes, I surrender. " 

" WAI! Arigatou!! " Riva glomped him. 

" Weak!! " shouted Wufei from across the battlefield. 

** 

(insert song: "Flying Away" by Hikaru Midorikawa) 

In the aftermath they'd managed to find the four in the park and everyone stood around in a big group on that hill, chatting and milling about, waiting to all say their good-byes before returning to their respective worlds. 

" But what are you gonna do? " Duo asked of Riva. 

The girl shrugged. " I kinda feel like sticking around in this world. It's not so bad, and someone's gotta keep Crawford-sama in line. " 

Duo shook his head with a smile. " You really are a self-defeatist, you know that? " 

" I wouldn't be me if I wasn't! " She reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. " Thanks a lot for putting up with me Duo. " 

" Aw, don't mention it. I kinda got used to it after awhile: and I have to admit that parts of it were fun. I got to meet a lot of new friends too. We can even stay in touch, with the thingies Eagle gave us. " 

Elsewhere, Trunks and Subaru were having another moment. 

" I promise you Subby, " Trunks said earnestly, " as soon as I'm done with Cell and the Androids in my world, I'll come to yours, okay? " 

Subaru nodded. He withdrew the chess piece from his coat pocket and pressed it into Trunks' hand. " Here, " he said, smiling sweetly, " I don't need it anymore. " 

Koinosuke impetuously hugged Wufei violently, lifting the indignant Chinese boy off the ground. " Yaa~ Wufeikun! I'll miss you! We should go for takoyaki sometime!! " 

Wufei tried his damndest to not look as embarassed as he was. " Uh... sure... " 

Sanzou cleared his throat. " Let's get this over with. " 

" Hai! " Riva bounded over to Nagi. " Go for it Nagikun! " 

" Do I have to? " Nagi whined. " I have a headache. " He briefly glared at Xellos, who, of course, smiled back. Sighing, he closed his eyes and concentrated. " Fine. " 

Everyone disappeared, leaving just Weiss, Schwartz, and Riva on the hill. 

" I'll be in touch, Crawford-sama! " Riva called, following Weiss as the assasins took their leave. No member of Schwartz looked exactly pleased by this prospect, but we all know the truth. Riva turned and glommed onto Aya's arm. " Ne ne, A-yan. Can I work in the flower shop? " 

" No, " came the answer. 

Riva whined. " Doushite? Please? " 

" No. " 

" Aw come on... " 

" No. " 

" I know your seeeeeecrets. You have to let me. " 

" No. " 

" Youji? " Riva pleaded. 

" I don't see any problem with it. " Youji agreed. 

" Yay! " 

" I said No! " 

** 

(ending song: "Sweet Pain" by Okiayu Ryuutarou XD) 

[Written by Inseiko, 2001 -- in a little over one week no less!!]   



	18. Ending Notes and Explanations of Obscure...

Crossover Notes   
_Thank you for staying with me so far. This isn't a chapter or an epilogue, it's just a reference file for it anyone is curious about certain references, it's also a list of all songs. Songs are listed in order of appearance, and sorted by chapter. I, of course, recommend any of these songs, they're all very good. ^_^_

" Quite Simply Put: A Crossover "   
Credits; index of all songs used within, and explanations of some obscure references (mostly Seiyuu) 

Prologue: If You Colour the World a Certain Way 

"Haruka" [Far Away] by Pierrot. First ending theme for Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne 

- the folding metal chair is the first of many jokes that existed prior to writing this. When I first 'adopted' Wufei, he refused to let it happen, and therefore he spent much time bound to a folding metal chair. The joke originated in the series 'The Fans Want to Know' as a solution to keep Tasuki under control during the second Fushigi Yuugi interview. It has also made an appearance in 'The Wufei Torture Hour' 

Chapter One: Death to the Cherry Blossoms Well!   
- 'Cherry Blossom Well' refers to Seishirou's last name 'Sakurazuka', which can be roughly translated as this. 

"Brilliant Future" by Okiayu Ryuutarou. From when he was with E.M.U. and Sotsugyou M [M(ale) Graduation]   
"Trust" by Salia. Opening theme for Vandread   
"Recollect" from Gravitation It's a BGM from the series.   
"Earth as a Character Gallery" from Shoujo Kakumei Utena [Revolutionary Girl Utena] It's one of the dual songs from the series.   
" Believer" by Chantal Kreviazuk. From the album Under These Rocks and Stones   
"A Wonderland Only for You" from CLAMP in Wonderland This was the music video that showcased nearly all of CLAMP's works.   
"Don't Be Discouraged" by Megumi Hayashibara. Ending theme for Slayers TRY   
"My All" by To Destination. From the CD single for "Eden" the Yami no Matsuei Opening theme. 

- Zechs Marquis, from Gundam Wing, Seishirou Sakurazuka, from Tokyo Babylon, and also Mosquiton, from Master of Mosquiton (who makes a brief cameo in one scene and is never named) all had Koyasu Takehito for a seiyuu. Koyasu has had many popular roles, so this is basically a running joke through nearly the whole story, picking up more and more names for his voice to be mistaken for as time goes on.   
- Mosquiton is the one who runs through the park after the 'Inaho-chan' who is shouting 'O-Parts! O-Parts!' For a better explanation, find the Master of Mosquiton OAV. ^^ 

Chapter Two: Beware the Grasshopper King!   
- The character Cell, who never actually appeared in this chapter, was made to look like a grasshopper. (at least in my opinion) It's because that he's only mentioned and that nothing really happens in this chapter that it's subtitled 'The Useless Chapter' 

"Hi-Ka-Ri" by Hisakawa Aya.   
"Oh What a Lovely Lina" from Slayers. BGM from the series.   
"Kuru Kuru Mirakuru" by Shinohara Tomoe   
"Melancholy" by Shazna. From the album Raspberry Time 

- another running joke in the story is the references to it being a 'shounen ai story.' Shounen ai translates literally to 'boy's love', a common theme in anime fanfiction. The relationship between Trunks and Subaru has been a long standing sort-of joke with the bish-adopting. The other common pair, Kenshin and Yukito, doesn't get as big a portrayal in the Crossover. 

Chapter Three: And You Thought Shounen Ai was Bad 

"Resort Girl" by Orikasa Ai. From Ashita e no Free Kick [Free Kick from Tomorrow]   
"Love Me" by the Hong Kong Knife. Ending theme to Yami no Matsuei [Descendants of Darkness]   
"Forest" by La'cryma Christi   
Sailormoon Battle BGM   
"Everyone was Hungry" from Slayers. Popular BGM. 

- the seiyuu for Zelgadis was Midorikawa Hikaru, who also did the voices for Hiiro in Gundam Wing, and Paikuhan in Dragonball Z.   
- Duo Maxwell and Genjo Sanzou both had Toshihiko Seki for a seiyuu   
- Xellos Metallium and Cho Hakkai both had Akira Ishida for a seiyuu   
- Koyasu Takehito was also the voice for Rezo the Red Priest in Slayers, and Emperor Hotohori in Fushigi Yuugi. 

Chapter Four: Capture the Song Card! Beware of ASK! 

"Catch You Catch Me" by Gumi. First opening theme for CardCaptor Sakura   
"Reset" by Rina Chinen   
"Rose and Release" by Masami Okui. Final ending theme for Shoujo Kakumei Utena [Revolutionary Girl Utena]   
"Sleepless Beauty" by Nittle Grasper. From Gravitation   
"No Style" from Gravitation   
"Glaring Dream" from Gravitation. The Ending Theme. 

- Chichiri in Fushigi Yuugi and Touya in CardCaptor Sakura were both voiced by Tomokazu Seki   
- Petz from Sailormoon R and Yukito from CardCaptor Sakura were both voiced by Ogata Megumi   
- The love-letter exchange refers to my friend Danae's love for my CLAMP bish.   
- The character K in Gravitation is voiced by Okiayu Ryuutarou, who also voiced Treize in Gundam Wing. This is also my favorite seiyuu, which is where the running joke about Riva glomping anyone with that voice comes from.   
- Subaru Sumeragi in Tokyo Babylon and Ryuuichi Sakuma in Gravitation were both voiced by Yamaguchi Kappei   
- The lead singer of the band ASK in Gravitation (I really can't remember his name) and Kojiro in Pocket Monsters [James in Pokemon] were both voiced by Shin'ichirou Miki   
- The line about changing characters at will again refers to Koyasu Takehito's roles, taking the examples of Aya Fujimiya from Weiss Kreuz and Mosquiton from Master of Mosquiton respectively for what Seishirou could have done were this possible.   
- 'Love and Peace' is Vash the Stampede's catch phrase in Trigun 

^^* _That was a lot of notes for one chapter..._

Chapter Five: Battousai ga Shinde iru? Nanda koitsu?! [Battousai is dead? What the hell?!] 

"Believe In" from Gensoumaden Saiyuki.   
"Kizuna" from Zetsuai   
"Apocalyptic Strings" from Ayashi no Ceres. BGM from the series.   
"Welcome" by Boa   
"Ano oka no mukou ni" from Gensoumaden Saiyuki. This is a BGM from the series.   
- When I translated the title for BiBichan it came out to 'In the Opposite Direction of that Hill' Which sounds a little awkward, so we've decided to leave it in the Japanese. 

- Shuuichi Shindou in Gravitation was also voiced by Tomokazu Seki.   
- the word 'Battousai' can be translated as 'Killer,' in Rurouni Kenshin (I don't know about in the real Meiji period) proficient killers in the revolution were refered to as this. Kenshin's name/title 'Hitokiri Battousai' means 'Man Killer' But it's been a long time since I watched RK, I could be way off here.   
- Sakano in Gravitation was yet another character to be voiced by Koyasu Takehito   
- the Japanese conversation between Riva and her master translates to this; 

Riva: Um! I only have three questions!   
Master: Oh? Four, right?   
Riva: O-kay! First! Is your name K?   
Master: No. Next.   
Riva: Second! Can I speak in English please?   
Master: Yes, go ahead. Next.   
-- and then it switches languages 

- the term '-dono' is an archaic form of '-san' 

Chapter Six: Subaru's Shining Thing 

"Watashi wa Koneko" [I am a Kitten] by Megumi Hayashibara   
"Overture" from Shoujo Kakumei Utena [Revolutionary Girl Utena]   
"Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar   
"Gojyo and the Setting Sun" from Gensoumaden Saiyuki. Another BGM 

- Xellos' line 'I'd rather have Trowa' is a reference to the fact that Danae adopted a Trowa and my Xellos corrupted him.   
- Yaoi, IMO, is a step up from Shounen Ai. Where Shounen ai is merely boy's love, Yaoi implicates that there's actually sex involved.   
- once again, Koyasu Takehito does the voice of Kiryuu Touga in Shoujo Kakumei Utena   
- Okiayu Ryuutarou was the voice of a minor character in Utena, I can't remember his name, just that Wakaba called him 'Onion Prince'   
- Arisugawa Juri in Utena and Tsukino Usagi/Sailormoon had Mitsuishi Kotono for a seiyuu 

Chapter Seven: Swords and Shounen ai 

"Toki wo Koete" by Shoko Inoue. First opening theme to Kaitou Saint Tail [Mysterious Thief Saint Tail]   
"Wounded Wings" by Ikebukuro. First ending theme to Hamlyn no Violinist [Hamlyn the Violinist/The Violinist of Hamlyn... whichever suits you best]   
"Gessekai" by Buck-Tick. Opening Theme to Nightwalker   
"Knock 'em Out" by MOVE. I think this song was in Initial D, I'm not sure.   
"Route Venus" from Sailormoon. Aino Minako's image song. 

- in samurai times, it was traditional to state you clan/style and name before a duel. 

Chapter Eight: Angel Wings for the Damned 

"When You Put Your Hands On Me" by Christina Aguilera   
"Aste" by Okiayu Ryuutarou. Brad Crawford's image song from Weiss Kreuz   
"Get My Future" by Cyber Team Network. Opening theme to Beast Wars in Japan. I've also seen the group called Cyber Nation Network, but I can't remember which is the real one.   
"Love Loyalty" by the Excel Girls. Opening theme to Excel Saga   
"Isotype Newtype" by Seki Tomokazu. Ken Hidaka image song from Weiss Kreuz 

- this chapter actually rewrites the ending to the last episode with Sapphire in the series.   
- Excel and Watanabe are from Excel Saga, because no one was acquired from that series, it was never mentioned in the series note after the title, even though it played a big role.   
- Excel was also voiced by Mitsuishi Kotono   
- Schuldich in Weiss Kreuz and Hiiro Yui in Gundam Wing were both voiced by Midorikawa Hikaru   
- Crawford and Treize were both voiced by Okiayu Ryuutarou   
- The comment about 'Trunks and Vejiita' is a reference that there really is a yaoi lemon out there *somewhere* that puts Mirai Trunks and Vejiita together.   
- Watanabe is also voiced by Okiayu Ryuutarou. 

Chapter Nine: The Confusion Only Gets Worse   
- the subtitle "Oh! Gotta War" is explained in chapter 

"Love and Devotion" by Smile DK   
"Dive into Shine" by Lastier. Second opening theme for Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne   
"Embracing the Light and the Dark" by Tamura Naomi. Third opening theme for Magic Knight Rayearth   
"Addicted to You" by Hikaru Utada   
"Feelings Hotter than the Sun" by Hekiru Shiina. Hikaru Shidou's image song from Magic Knight Rayearth   
"Go to the Top" from Digi Charat. Dejiko and Rabi~en~Rose's song.   
"Butterfly" by Smile DK. This song is featured in the game Dance Dance Revolution.   
"Gravity Zero" by Two-Mix 

-Bentarou's comment about new teachers comes from the fact that in the series Juubeichan they constantly are getting new teachers.   
- 'Sore wa himitsu desu' is Xellos' favorite phrase. It translates to 'That is a secret'   
- Three guesses as to who Koinosuke Odago is voiced by. XD Okiayu Ryuutarou. IMO, Koinosuke kindof looks like Crawford, which is the reason why Riva makes the connection after putting glasses on him.   
- Yes, mallets come from Hammerspace without reason, but the fish comment comes from a long standing TaFfie joke about hitting people with fish.   
- as stated in chapter, Yukito/Yue and Eagle Vision both have Megumi Ogata for a seiyuu. 

Chapter Ten: Goshujin-sama no ai... ka? [Master's Love...?]   
- 'ka' is the Japanese question mark, which is why in the translation there's nothing after the '...' when there is in the japanese. Technically, that '?' shouldn't be in the Japanese. 

"Spiritualized" by Hikaru Midorikawa. Schuldich's image song from Weiss Kreuz.   
"Virtual Star Hasseigaku" from Shoujo Kakumei Utena. Second Ending Theme.   
"Cries in the Dark" from Angel Sanctuary   
"Lime Rain" by La'cryma Christi   
"Here's to the Night" by Eve6   
"Melting Noise" from Gravitation. This is another BGM from the series.   
"Cutie" by Masami Okui. Opening theme to Digi Charat Summer Special 2000 

- Riva's line at the beginning translates to 'Master I'm home! Can I speak in English please?'   
- The line 'Ku-ro-fuo-do-sa-ma?' is spelling out the kana used to spell 'Crawford-sama'   
- there's an issue of Batgirl where she saves a telepath. To repay her for saving him, he fixes her mind and gives her the ability to speak.   
- the pun in Schuldich calling Riva 'honey' refers to the joke that he's a bee. (stemmed from the 'buzz' comments I believe)   
- In reality, the comment about Riva being Crawford's 'miko' is a reference to the fact that I am the self-named 'Crawford no miko' In the story tho, Schu could be making a play on Riva's devotion to Crawford.   
- As mentioned before, Aya Fujimiya is voiced by Koyasu Takehito   
- Xellos does not actually have a spell that allows him to walk through dreams, that I know of. This is a spell given to him in fanfiction by Twoflower. Read the Slayers Trilogy. Now. Ask me for the url if you can't find it. 

Chapter Eleven: Perfect Stranger 

"Omoitsuki" by Koyasu Takehito and Seki Tomokazu. From one of the Initial D Vocal Battle CDs   
Yami no Matsuei main BGM   
"Sweet Nothing" by Yuuki Hiro. Omi Tsukiyono image song from Weiss Kreuz. (I think)   
"Moonlight Eternal Mobius" by Hayami Sho from Zetsuai Cathesix. It's the song from the last music video.   
"First Love" by Hikaru Utada   
"Coconut" by Smile DK   
"Wish" by Ali Project. From the Wish music video. (CLAMP series) 

- Shinigami is the term for people like Tsuzuki and Hisoka in Yami no Matsuei, but it's also what Duo calls himself and his gundam in GW.   
- Inu Yasha is voiced by Yamaguchi Kappei   
- Duo *kinda sorta* looks like a young Tsuzuki, IMO. This is the cause for Muraki's interest in him.   
- Irrashaimase (should have mentioned this last chapter now that I think of it) is the traditional welcoming phrase for when a customer enters a store. 

Chapter Twelve: Department Store Disaster 

"Dark Star" from Slayers. BGM from Slayers Try   
"Epitaph" by Weiss   
"Birth" by Masami Okui, Opening theme for Cyber Team in Akihabara   
"The Minority" by Miki Shin'ichirou. Kudou Youji's image song from Weiss Kreuz   
"Nemuro Memorial Hall" from Shoujo Kakumei Utena. Mikage's BGM.   
"Megumi ni nari tai" [Want to become a Goddess] by Masami Okui. Opening theme for Digi Charat Christmas Special 

- Tetsusaiga is the name of Inu Yasha's sword   
- Shippou calling Sesshoumaru 'one arm' is reference to the fact that Sesshoumaru loses his arm in the first battle with Inu Yasha over the Tetsusaiga 

Chapter Thirteen: Two in One is a Long Shot 

"Tenshi ni Kyosoku" by Masami Okui. Opening theme for Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko   
"Truth" (ballad version) by Two-Mix   
"Truth" (original version) by Two-Mix. Fifth Opening theme to Detective Conan   
"Reminiscence" from Weiss Kreuz. Music box version of Beautiful Alone used as a BGM   
"Seeds" by Lastier 

- Tsuzuki Asato from Yami no Matsuei was also voiced by Miki Shin'ichirou 

Chapter Fourteen: In Which the 'Velvet Underworld' Opening Sequence is Explained and the Truth Rears it's Ugly Head   
- this refers to the fact that the VU OP didn't make a whole lot of sense. It was basically some eye candy with bishounen and expendable youma-looking bad guys for Weiss to fight. 

"One Becomes Evil" from Weiss Kreuz. BGM   
"Gravitation Theme" BGM from the series.   
"Tightrope" (Medieval version) from Gensoumaden Saiyuki.   
"In Your Eyes" by Two-Mix   
"Shu -aka-" by Masami Okui. Insert song from Cyber Team in Akihabara 

- snort. Schu makes another reference to a running joke outside the story. He calls Riva 'the disturbance,' one of my titles is 'The Disturbance in Schuldich's hentai mind' 

Chapter Fifteen: Beautiful Day 

"Rain" by Okiayu Ryuutarou. From Marmalade Boy.   
"Blue Eyes Baby" by Pierrot. As stated in chapter, this is not the same Pierrot that sang Haruka   
"Justice ~ Another Possibility" by Two-Mix   
"Mina soko ni nemure" from Blue Submarine No. 6. I believe it's the ending theme.   
"I Want Out" from Generator Gawl. Opening Theme. 

- Rin is a big spoiler for the Inu Yasha story. She's a mortal girl that Sesshoumaru saves and begrudgingly cares for as a result. 

Chapter Sixteen: The End Draws Near. But...   
- why is that 'but' there? I have no idea. 

"Burning" by Two-Mix   
"Pray" by LAZY. It's from Cyber Formula SIN   
"Melty Love" by Shazna   
"Flying Away" by Hikaru Midorikawa. Image song for Hiiro Yui from Gundam Wing   
"Sweet Pain" by Okiayu Ryuutarou 

-- The End. ^_^ 

-- Final Notes:   
- end count: 94 pages. 91 songs used. I didn't count series, but I really should have. snort 


End file.
